Studying Dragons
by ElvenDragonSorceress
Summary: Legolas runs away from home so he isn't forced into marriage and meets an Elven Sorceress who is studying the no longer evil Dragons of Middle Earth. Baby Dragons make good housepets! Elves do not....***COMPLETE***
1. Chapter 1- Legolas needs a wife...

Authors notes: This takes place not long after the reclaiming of the Shire and the destruction of the ring. No one has left, except poor ol' dead Boromir. I feel sorry for his fans. Gandalf has a Tower of his own (similar to Saruman's tower) somewhere in Middle Earth. 

**BIG NOTE!** Dragons in this fic are NOT evil. Well, not all of them. Only the Blackmaw, who refused to forsake their evil heritage for a more peaceful, gold-free lifestyle. The ceremony and the magic in refusing the traditional gold-dominated attitude caused each of the dragons present to change into a different species. My character (all unknown characters are MINE!), Terrico, is on her own quest to record all of them. She also wants to see a world where people are allies with, rather than against, dragons. 

Reviews welcome, constructive criticism helps, but flames are dragon-fodder and anti-dragon people (I know I'm kinda redoing Tolkien's dragons, but I can't stand evil dragons) can *Auta miqula orqu*! (Ok, if you don't know elvish, that's an insult a rather nasty one. "Go kiss an orc." Ok, I know that's mean, but I don't like people who put down dragons. Or Hanson. Or Legolas. Or Lord of the Rings in general.)

***WARNING! This fic is VERY, very long. I think my imaginary Legolas was about ready to give me an arrow in the butt for making it so long. There's gonna be a sequel, too! Eventually. After I pick all of the arrows out of my butt. Never mess with Legolas. There's a reason his aim is so good. He keeps shooting me in the butt! ***

This fanfic is also called the never-ending fanfic because it will go on. And on. And on…………………...

Chapter 1 

Terrico sighed, brushing a wayward piece of her jet-black hair out of her eyes. This was the third time Thranduil had tried to get his son, Legolas, to settle down and choose a wife. Ever since he returned from the quest to destroy the Ring, he'd been going off with his dwarven friend, Gimli. The two were inseparable. Terrico looked around for some people from the villages of the Men to blend into. She was an elf, like most of the people gathered here, but she was born with black hair, unheard of for an elf of that area. She, however, wasn't from that area. She was one of the Ebony Elves. All of the elves of that area, save Elrond and Arwen, had blonde hair. Some of the women from the villages had black hair, so she blended in well with them, so long as she kept her ears hidden. She stood next to a short, pudgy woman with a green skirt. The woman gave Terrico's outfit a weird look. Terrico wore a set of dark green, loose pants, with a lighter green shirt. The shirt had silver embroidery on it. Her dark red cloak blended in at the back with her dark hair. She leaned a bit on her staff. She was from the small elven-town of Greenhorn, near Gandalf's Tower. As a child, she had often snuck into the Tower to watch Gandalf. She had learned much before he caught her. He was so amazed, however, at how she wielded raw magic without the help of a staff, that he made her his apprentice, rather than a statue. Now she had a staff, and could use it quite well. It was a long stick that split at the top into many thin strips, most of which curved protectively over a red orb of ruby, becoming thinner to the tips. What wasn't curved over her ruby curved backwards and inwards, forming neat curls. It was a simple staff, although a bit better than Gandalf's at her favorite magic, fire. The ruby aided it. It glowed faintly as Terrico watched Prince Legolas come out into the court. Twenty elven maidens and ten maidens from the men's village stood there, dressed in their finest dresses, hoping he would choose them. "Foolish women" Terrico thought, eyeing them, "Legolas wants a wife that won't tie him down, one that will come with him and Gimli on their adventures." She gave a short, quiet snort when she saw him turn away from all of the ladies gathered there. Thranduil's face became quite red with rage. He followed Legolas back inside, and everyone left disappointed. Terrico suppressed a giggle and walked back into the forest.

"What do you think you're doing Legolas?!" Thranduil cried, barely containing his rage. It was unheard of that a Prince from Mirkwood go out on adventures, and most certainly not going without choosing a wife, and starting a family to carry on the line. This was the third time Thranduil's attempts to find Legolas a wife had failed. Legolas didn't seem to care. The only thing that he wanted to do was to go off with Gimli and go back to the Mines of Moria, now that the balrogs had been chased out. He did not know who had the power to drive out the vicious, fiery creatures, but he would have liked to meet them. He knew Gimli was waiting up in his room, ready to pack up and leave, again. Thranduil had no intention of letting Legolas go. "I know your strategy now, Legolas." He said, watching his son walk away. "You're not allowed to leave the city until you've found a wife. There are a lot of very nice maidens out there, Legolas. I know there is one you will marry." Legolas spun around, his mouth open in shock. "What? Why? If I can't see myself marrying one of these house-elves, why can't I see if I can find one elsewhere? I've seen nothing I like save beauty in these maidens. They have no ambition; all they want is to stay home. I want to go and see everything I can of the world! I don't want to be tied down to a single spot!" Legolas's face was becoming as red as his father's. Gimli walked in as the tempers of the two royal elves exploded. Never before had the dwarf ran from a fight, until he heard one of Legolas and Thranduil's shouting matches. Gimli stood in the doorway for a moment, then ran for the woods, figuring that any of the cave-trolls and wargs that ran about there weren't that scary when compared to the fight he'd witnessed. He returned a few hours later to find Legolas sulking in his room, sharpening his twin blades. "What's wrong? I saw you and your father fighting, what was it about this time? The whole 'settling down' deal again? I don't see why you can't go out and find someone who shares your taste for travel?" Gimli looked worriedly at the elf sitting on the couch. The elves here had no need of sleep, since the forests around and in the city refreshed them constantly. Legolas's room was nicely furnished. There was a couch, a wardrobe and dresser in the corner, and a full-length mirror. One wall opened up into a large balcony, framed with potted plants. Legolas sighed and set down his daggers and sharpening stone next to him. He stood up and walked onto the balcony. Leaning on the rail, he watched some of the maidens from other villages and cities chatting in the court below. "I'm stuck here, Gimli," he said, a bit of depression in his voice, "until I choose someone. But no one here suits me! Not one maiden. I don't want one of these 'proper little flowers' as my father calls them. They are weak! They can barely ride a horse, and they're useless outside of the city. If my wife were to be compared to a flower, she'd be a vine-rose. One that never stops growing, always searching out new places to climb, different soils to root in. Not one of these little potted daisies." He gave a bit of an angry growl, then turned away from the view. "Let's leave anyway." Gimli suggested, wondering if they could sneak out of the city. "Let's go later tonight, when it's dark. It'll be a stormy night tonight, no one will hear our feet, well, my feet, with the wind howling, and the rain will hide our tracks." Gimli looked hopefully at the tall elf, who was now watching the approaching stormclouds. "Maybe. We'll see tonight. I think I'm going to go to the bathhouses." With that, Legolas left, still in a depressed mood. Gimli sighed, then left for his own room on the ground floor. 

Terrico surveyed the sky for a moment, then continued on her way. The stormclouds were rumbling in front of her, but she knew of a cave that was well hidden not too far away, the cave of an old Stalicia Dragon. It was a stony-gray color, with fierce green eyes. It was 1,000 years old, which was about as old as a Stalicia Dragon gets. Terrico called him Stonewing. She leaned over a fallen tree, and peered into the darkness. "Stonewing? You awake? There's a storm coming, I need to come in." A low grumbling growl echoed out from the cave, which was a lot deeper and wider than it looked. Terrico climbed in just as the rain started. "Almost didn't make it that time, Terrico." Stonewing said with a bit of a chuckle. "Thranduil still trying to match up that son of his?" Terrico smiled, then waved her hand over the ruby on her staff. It glowed brightly, lighting up the cave with a gentle pink light. "Yes, and it was another failure. He's going about it all wrong. He needs to find ladies that like to travel." The stony dragon was lying in the back of the cave, next to what remained of an orcish scout. "Come, sit, the storm will go on for a while now. Tell me about the King's little plan. I've got some fresh-roasted orc." Terrico smiled and sat on a flat rock near Stonewing. Stonewing picked up a slab of meat and gave it to Terrico. Orc flesh was normally quite bitter, but a Dragon's flame makes any meat roasted in it taste wonderful. They sat and talked for a few hours, mostly about the search for a wife for Legolas and a bit about the movements of the orcs. The rain was starting to slow, so Terrico dimmed her staff and went to the cave's entrance. She peered out. The sky was still dark, since the sun had set during the storm, but now stars appeared in patches in the sky. Terrico noticed fresh footprints in the path by the cave. The path was an old one, and seldom used. The footprints began to disappear as the mossy ground stopped absorbing rainwater. "Someone went by here during the storm." She said, glancing back at Stonewing. "Two of them, I think. This set looks like elf-boots, and it's quite light, almost gone now. Definitely an elf. The other is heavier, but they are close together. Short person, but rather heavy. Probably a dwarf. That's an odd pairing." Terrico moved back and looked at Stonewing. "Sounds like Legolas and Gimli if you ask me." He said, putting his head down, "They come by here every now and then, when they don't want anyone to know they've gone for a while. Legolas's the only elf I know of who'll go anywhere near a dwarf without aiming something at it." Stonewing promptly fell asleep, as was his habit. Terrico laughed a bit and then left the cave. She checked her belt pouches to make sure she had all of her supplies, then headed down the path, following the disappearing footprints. 

"I can't believe it worked Gimli!" Legolas was happy to be on the road again. He shook the rain from off of his hood before dropping it onto his back. "Yeah, I knew that the rain and the wind can get pretty nasty and I hate being out in it, but I knew we'd make a clean getaway with it." Gimli laughed and set a hand on his axe. The two took no notice of the shape moving silently through the bushes beside them. Terrico could move as silent as a hobbit and as faster than any other elf when she needed to. She could easily disguise her movements with other sounds, like birdcalls and far-off thunder. She learned all of her sneaking skills from hiding in the woods and sneaking into Gandalf's tower. The ruby on her staff was dark and reflected no light. Instead, it was absorbing it and storing it for the next time Terrico needed light. She hadn't talked to Gandalf in a while. She knew he'd gone off with the Fellowship a while ago and had taken over Sauron's position as the White Wizard. She wasn't included in the rankings of the wizards, but she didn't care. She was training herself to become the world's most powerful sorceress. Legolas and Gimli had decided to go back to Rivendell to visit. The elves were leaving there, so Legolas was eager to go before everyone had left. He knew he would be going sooner or later, but he knew not when. "Do you think they've all left by now?" Gimli asked, he didn't get much of a chance to explore the area in and around Rivendell when he'd been there for the Council. "I doubt it. Some of the elves there will refuse to leave, I bet there'll be elves there for quite some time now." Legolas smiled at the thought of seeing Rivendell again. Terrico moved ahead of them and picked up her pace. She knew where they were headed now and decided to meet them there. 


	2. Now arriving in Rivendell...

Chapter 2 

Rivendell was much changed since the Council. Terrico had been there for the Council, but had not attended. It was the last time she'd spoken directly with Gandalf. He'd told her of the ring and told her to continue her studies. He also warned her about her ties with the Dragons. "You're the only person who'd willingly go into a Dragon's lair without any weapons save your magic. I don't understand it, but you seem to have quite a way with them. Perhaps your studies of them may eventually make them our allies." He was just starting to learn what she already knew, that Dragons were not the greedy, evil creatures that everyone thought they were. That description fit only one kind of Dragon, the Blackmaw. They came in many different colors, but all were the same. All of the other Dragon species were kinder, preferring stores of food to stores of treasure. Terrico thought of what the world would be like with Dragon allies. The Piquenia Dragons of the Shire-woods could make nice companions for travelling hobbits, being just the right size to act as flying steeds. They had hobbit-like tendencies, too. They preferred to hide and run than fight. She personally liked the Redrock Dragons. They were bigger than Piquenia Dragons, and were just a few feet taller than the horses the Elves kept. She had a Dragon's egg in one of her pouches right then, but it wasn't a Redrock. It was a Gladias egg. The Gladias Dragons were amphibious. They could breathe through thin nostrils on land, or through their hidden gills in the water. She wondered when the egg would hatch. She had gotten it a few weeks ago, when it had fallen from it nest. The mother had decided it was gone for good, and refused to take it back when Terrico had tried to give it back. She thought of the two now far behind her. "Legolas might actually like to have a Dragon," she thought, smiling to herself, "he'd look rather nice perched on its shoulders, flying off to all sorts of adventures." She liked Legolas a bit, but never let it show. She'd watched him at the Council, and would have talked to him afterwards, but they'd run off too quickly. 

She arrived in Rivendell a good three days ahead of them. She got a room at the Inn, then went over to Elrond's house. She found him easily, since he was sitting out on a ground-level porch watching the traffic of the city. "Hello Elrond! Do you remember me? I'm Gandalf's no-longer-lowly apprentice!" She called, running towards him. He stood up and smiled. "Of course I remember you, Dragon-elf! How are your studies going?" Master Elrond was one of few elves willing to accept that Dragons could be good, even friendly. "Quite well, thank you. Have you heard from King Thranduil lately?" Terrico knew that the King would be sending out messengers to find Legolas as soon as he knew he was gone. "Not a word. I've heard he's maiden-searching for that wayward son of his. I remember him well. I sent some of Rivendell's most beautiful elf-maidens to Mirkwood." He smiled again, and gestured to the maidens that were talking in the markets not far from Elrond's house. "I'm sorry to say that all were refused. Legolas will not be tied down so easily." Terrico smirked as she remembered the faces of the rejected maidens. "Yes, I suppose he would be a hard one to tie down. I've heard he seeks a maiden that won't settle, a wanderer, perhaps you, Dragon-elf, may catch his eye." Elrond knew both Legolas and Terrico quite well, but neither had met him together. "If his eye can catch me! I have followed him for a time, walking right next to him, without him even hearing me. My skills have not waned. If I were to seek a husband, he must be brave and strong. He must be able to look a Dragon in the eye and laugh. It is a hard thing to do." Terrico knew that she was an elf-maiden as well, and could be married off easily if her father back in Greenhorn wished it. Her father was understanding of her ways, though. When she was young, some of the young Dragons that dwelt in the forests nearby would come and play with her. They refused to show themselves to any other elf, and they also refused to be seen by Gandalf. Terrico rubbed the pouch that held the Dragon egg. She sat on a ledge near Elrond and spoke with him for many hours, until it became dark and the shops of the market closed down. The two said their good-nights, then departed in separate ways. Terrico went back to the Inn, and began copying her sketches of the different species of Dragons that she had studied so far. She had drawings of the Redrock, who dwelt near Gandalf's tower and were her close friends, the Stalicia, and the Gladias, of which her egg had come. She wished next to study the Piquenia Dragons near the Shire, and speak to the old ringbearers. She was sure that the Dragon Bilbo had met so long ago had been a Blackmaw. She did not wish to study those Dragons, because they had descended from the evil worms that had terrorized the peoples when Sauron was in power. The other dragons had descended from the worms as well, but they had forsaken their heritage in a special ceremony for a more peaceful living. She did not visit Elrond the next day, but instead visited Bilbo. He was quite glad to see her. He loved to tell her tales of his adventures with the dwarves, and she loved to hear them. She showed him the sketches she had of her Dragons, and Bilbo admitted that they were not the same as the Dragon he had faced. She told him of the Piquenia Dragons, and spoke of her hopes that they might become allies. Bilbo agreed with her that the Dragons would make good guards for the Shire. He'd heard of Saruman's takeover, but was glad when he heard that all had been restored. He dozed off later in the afternoon, and Terrico left to see if Legolas and Gimli had arrived yet.

After a few days of walking, Legolas and Gimli had finally arrived at Rivendell. "It's a lot less populated then before, but it is still beautiful." Gimli commented, still amazed at the beauty of the city. "Yes, and I am glad to see that Elrond is still around, as well as the Inn and the market. There are still quite a few maidens here. I'm surprised Elrond didn't send them all off when my father called for them." Legolas looked around, taking in the now-familiar sights and sounds. He noticed a dark-haired maiden walking about the market. Their eyes met for a second, then a cart passed between them and the maiden disappeared. "Odd," Legolas thought to himself, "she seemed to be packed for the road, with a strange little belt of pouches. I wonder where she came from." Elrond came out and greeted the two, and ushered them inside to talk and rest before Legolas could give another thought to Terrico. 


	3. At Elrond's Ball...

Chapter 3 

Terrico had seen Legolas, and knew he'd seen her. She'd walked with the cart to evade him. Now was not the time to lose herself in love. She bought a few fruits and some little scraps of meat at the market. She stowed them in a pouch next to the egg's. They would be food for the little Dragon when it hatched. During her chat with Elrond, she learned that he was going to throw a bit of a ball later that evening. She decided that a change of clothes was best. She went to the dressmaker's shop and purchased a lovely red dress. It was rather plain, but she took it back to her room at the Inn and used a bit of gold thread she'd received as a gift a long time ago to add a Dragon to the gown. The dragon, a Redrock, started at the hem of the dress and coiled upward, its neck draped over her left shoulder and its head resting on the fabric over her chest. It looked quite beautiful, and with it she knew she'd live up to the nickname Elrond had given her. She laid the finished dress down on the bed. She took out a quill, ink bottle, and some paper scraps from a pouch on her belt. She began to write a letter to her family in Greenhorn. She told them that she was in Rivendell, and she also wrote all about the recent events in Mirkwood. She told them that she was planning to travel to the Shire next. As she finished, she sealed the letter. She picked up her staff and stuck it out of the window. She spoke a few words in the ancient magic-speech and watched as a little red dragon barely larger than her fist, came out of the ruby in her staff. The little dragon was made entirely of magical energy, and sat down on the windowsill. "Take this letter to my home in Greenhorn near the Tower of Gandalf. Lay it on the table near the window that looks out onto the rose garden." She gave the little dragon the letter, then waved her hand to dismiss it. It gave a little chirp to say that it understood, then flew off. Terrico turned heard bells from Elrond's house. They announced that the ball would be in an hour. Terrico quickly changed from her traveling clothes into her new dress. She pulled out a smaller set of red leather pouches from one of the larger pouches in her tan leather pouch set. It matched her dress and actually added to its beauty. She set inside it her egg, the food she'd bought earlier, and one of her necklaces, a ruby dragon pendant on a gold chain. On her neck laid a necklace Elrond had given her before, a lovely red rose-like pendant with a silver chain. She was known as the "Rose-Elite" back home in Greenhorn. She was an Elite Mage of the Ebony Elves. This meant that she had power and social status over most of the Ebony Elves. She hid the rest of her things, not quite trusting the bellboy that patrolled the rooms for thieves, and left for Elrond's house.

Legolas and Gimli walked casually into the ball. Most of the Elves in Rivendell were here, in a lovely patch of garden behind Elrond's house. Legolas noticed that there were lanterns hung, but they hadn't been lit yet. It was still early afternoon. Legolas was wearing silver robes that resembled the ones he had worn at the Council. Gimli had combed his beard a bit and wore an earthy-colored outfit that looked a lot nicer than the traveling clothes he had worn. Elrond hadn't come down yet, as he was making sure that the food and drinks were ready, and was waiting for Terrico. She was a guest of honor at this ball, and Elrond wanted to make sure everyone noticed her. It wasn't every day that one of the Ebony Elves came to visit, after all. Terrico arrived a few minutes later. Elrond smiled when she came in "Well, you certainly do clean up well, Dragon-elf!" He exclaimed. By then the sun was beginning to set, and the garden was growing dark. Elrond and Terrico joined arms and walked into the garden together.

"Welcome to my garden!" Elrond called, addressing the large crowd of Elves. "It gives me great pleasure to introduce to you my guests of honor. Here by my side is my good friend, Terrico, of the Ebony Elves of Greenhorn. She has been studying the ways of the Dragons of our lands, and is an accomplished Elite-mage. My other guests are none other than Legolas and Gimli from Mirkwood, you probably have heard of them, as they were part of the Fellowship of the Ring. Terrico, it is beginning to grow rather dark here in my garden. Do you think that you could light the lanterns for us?" Elrond decided that he would show her off as much as possible. Terrico smiled and said "Certainly." She let go of his arm and raised her staff. "I call forth the Dragons of Flame! Light the Lanterns!" With that, a hundred little dragons, each the size of her fist, made entirely of flame, flew out of the glowing ruby on her staff. They flew glowing brightly over and some through the crowd and flew into the lanterns, exploding and sending a sparkling shower of harmless sparks from all of the now-lit lanterns. It was the kind of display everyone would expect from an apprentice of Gandalf. Everyone cheered and Terrico and Elrond walked down into the crowd. A small band started playing and soon everyone was either dancing or singing. Terrico stood off to the side a bit, conjuring up a little flame-dragon. It sat lightly on her shoulder. She sometimes sent it off to fly around the garden if someone came up to talk to her. What no one knew, however, was that her left eye, which sat hidden beneath her hair, was glowing red. It saw whatever the little dragon saw. She mentally controlled the dragon. For the most part it followed Legolas, watching him as he talked to some of the maidens and Elrond. After a while, it flew back to her and sat on her left shoulder, and she temporarily broke the sight-bond. She walked up to the band, which had just finished a very nice song. She asked them to play a specific song, but told them she was going to sing something different than normal. The song was an old one about Dragons, and she planned to change the lyrics from bad to good. The band started, and Terrico stood in front of them. She began singing a full measure before the song normally started. 

"Under the dawn-sky proud and tall

The Dragon sits at his hall

ancestors dead, the worms of dread,

no longer do they call

His claw is sharp, his tail is long

On winds swift, his will is strong

He is ne'er bold, when he sees gold,

For it he does not commit wrong

In his home he weaves mighty spells

His voice calls like ringing bells

No places deep, where good things sleep

In wooded halls far from the fell

On viney lines they strung

The dead of orc, not men they hung

The dragon-fire, the twisting wire,

The melody of harvest they sung

The wooded home once more is freed

The fearful folk, the summons heed

Come haste, come haste, from all the waste

The king of fire and wind has need

Now call they into caves so cold,

'Come back from in the caverns cold!'

Here at the edge the dragon waits

His claws bare of gems and gold

The dragons come into the hall

To the king so proud and tall

Their ancestors are gone and dead

And ne'er for gold shall dragons fall!"

As the song finished, everyone started clapping. Terrico had, during the song, conjured up images to accent the song. She showed Redrock dragons feasting in the woods of King Goldscale. The feast was after they had cleared the woods, the south end of Mirkwood, of orcish armies. Terrico explained to some who questioned the meaning of the song, that the Redrock Dragons were peaceful, and that they ate mostly troll, goblin, and orc-meats. She explained that certain Dragons had forsaken their heritage and in the process had lost all want of gold and gems. They preferred to store meats that they had roasted. She told them that Dragon-flame makes any meat taste good, and that she herself had eaten orc-meat. "It actually tastes good after a Dragon's roasted it." She said. "I sometimes visit the dragons after they have hunted to see if they will let me take any of the dried meats for travel provisions. Most of the time they let me." Eventually the guests started to leave. Elrond saw them off. Terrico retreated to a less brightly-lit corner to rest a bit. The show had taken a lot out of her. It was while she was resting that Legolas approached her. He recognized her as the one he saw in the market. Despite her odd appearance and lack of normal elvish beauty, she had caught his eye, and his heart. "That was quite a show." Legolas said, when he reached her. "Thank you. I think that everyone was kind of expecting it, since I was an apprentice of Gandalf." She smiled, glad that Legolas was taking notice of her. "Where's Gimli? I thought that you two were inseparable." "He's off talking to Elrond, more than likely asking if any dwarven maidens have been around." He laughed, and it sounded beautiful to Terrico. "I was in Mirkwood a little while ago, I see that King Thranduil still hasn't given up trying to tie you down. It's a shame he doesn't realize that it's not possible." She leaned against a tree, trying to hide her exhaustion. "Yes, I wish he would lighten up. He says that by my age, most of the males of our family have already had children, but I just remind him that he was 4,000 years old before I came around." Legolas laughed again, and Terrico giggled a little but. She was beginning to see why the maidens were so disappointed. "What brings you here anyway, Terrico? I thought that Gandalf's tower was quite far from here." He gave her a good look over when she closed her eyes and leaned her head back, now obviously tired. She was as tall as he was, with black hair. She was slender, but not frail-looking. "I came here on my way to the Shire. I want to study the dragons that inhabit the forests near there. I stopped mostly to rest and to restock." She looked at him and smiled. "You're not very attentive for someone who once hunted orcs." He gave her a questioning look and she continued, "I followed you for a little while after you left Mirkwood. I walked right next to you, just a few feet off the path. If I was an orc, you'd be dead." Legolas looked surprised, he blushed a bit. "Then you know that my father is going to be very mad when he finds me gone." "Yes, and the fact that you've made your presence known here in Rivendell is not a good move. I'd give King Thranduil until tomorrow morning before he sends half an army to bring you home." She felt a tiny trembling in the pouch that held her Gladias Egg. "You'll have to excuse me, Prince Legolas the Chased," she said with a sly grin, "but I am tired, and I am going to head back to my room in the Inn. I think by now my messenger-dragon has returned." She left, thanking Elrond on the way out. Legolas decided to follow her.


	4. It's hatching!

Chapter 4 

When Terrico finally got to her room, she quickly pulled out the Egg. It shook in her hand. She took the washbasin and filled it with water, which she warmed with her staff. She took out the food she'd bought, along with a bit of Stonewing's orc-meat. As the egg started to crack, she heard a knock at her door. She ran and opened it. Legolas, still in his silver robes, stood in the doorway. "Can I come in? You took off so quickly, I was worried that something was wrong." "Nothing is wrong, but my egg is hatching. You can watch if you want." She opened the door a bit more, then motioned toward the bed in the corner. By then they could hear tiny chirps from the egg. Legolas sat on the bed, but then got up and knelt at the edge of the table, his eyes fixed on the cracking egg. Terrico smiled, looking up at Legolas, and then back at the egg. She knew that the baby dragon would immediately latch onto the first living thing it saw as its mother. The egg's cracks finally began to widen. With a loud crack, the egg split. The baby dragon tumbled out and landed facing Legolas. The dragon looked at Legolas, and gave a loud "Chirip!" Terrico laughed and gave Legolas a bowl of tiny scraps of food. "Feed it!" she said to him, "It thinks you're its mother!" She laughed, although a bit disappointed that she wasn't the one feeding it. Legolas began poking little chunks of fruit into the tiny dragon's mouth. It ate half the bowl, then yawned and fell asleep, curled on the table. Legolas grinned, he'd never actually cared for a baby of any species before. "You can wash it off in the basin there. Don't worry about drowning it, it has gills underneath those fins there at the back of its head." Legolas picked up the little dragon, which fit perfectly into his two cupped hands, and set it into the water. The slime from the egg washed off easily, and beneath it laid the dragon's shimmering blue-green scales. "Can I name it?" Legolas asked, looking at Terrico. "It's your dragon now, you can name it and keep it. It won't obey me." She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest. "It looks like a male to me. What are you going to name it?" "I don't know. What are they like?" He looked at Terrico, who responded, "For one, they are dual-natured Dragons. They are at home in the forest as well as in the water. They are very loyal and like to explore. Most of the time they eat fruit or fish, but I've seen some hunt down orcs and small goblins to eat. They don't get much bigger than the work-horses the Men use in their fields." Terrico watched Legolas wash the tiny dragon. "In that case, I think I'll name it Sealeaf." When the tiny dragon heard this, he woke up and looked at Legolas. "I'd say he likes that name, don't you, Sealeaf?" Terrico smiled as the dragon turned its head to her when it heard its name. "Gladias Dragons are very intelligent." Sealeaf yawned. It tried to climb out of the water, splashing Legolas in the process. It ended up tipping over the basin and spilling water everywhere. Luckily, Terrico moved her things before they got wet. Sealeaf crawled out of the puddle and curled up against Legolas, putting a wet spot on the front of his robes. Terrico laughed. She gave Legolas the other half of the food in the bowl and told him "you'd better go before Gimli gets worried. I'll see you in the morning. If you see a little flame-dragon fly at you, run into the forest, toward the Shire. I'll meet you on the road, near the river." She gently gathered up the tiny dragon and set him into a tiny towel she had. "Take good care of yourself Sealeaf. I think, Legolas, that he'll sleep for at least a day." Legolas smiled and took the tiny dragon, then left to find his friend.

Later on that night, after resting for a few hours in the Inn, Terrico wrote up a set of instructions for Legolas as to how to care for Sealeaf. She left the Inn just before dawn, and went down the path towards Mirkwood. After a brisk walk, she jumped into the trees. She sat there, conjured a little flame-dragon, and watched. Just as dawn broke, she noticed a small band of elves from Mirkwood. They carried with them Thranduil's banner. Terrico told the flame-dragon to warn Legolas. She called out, though still well hidden, to the band. "Who are you and what is your business walking the Old Path to Rivendell?" She had obviously spooked the band, because they moved close together. They could not tell where she was, and feared that she might be a Dragon. "No one has come down this path in ages. I ask again, who are you and what is your business on this path?" The leader finally got up the guts to step forward. "We have been sent by King Thranduil to find his son, Legolas, who we believe came down this path with Gimli the Dwarf against the King's wishes. We are to find him and take him back to Mirkwood." After he had finished, the leader quickly moved back into the tightly packed bunch. "You are very much afraid, not as Legolas was. He spoke as though nothing could hurt him. He and his friend passed by not so long ago, but they are far away now. I know not where they have gone. Now go!" The elves ran toward Rivendell, certain that they'd barely made it out alive. They thought they'd passed a dragon for sure. After they had left, Terrico took off toward the path to the Shire.

Legolas and Gimli had been outside, waiting for Terrico's signal. Sealeaf sat on Legolas's shoulder, watching in wonder everything that was going on around them. He hissed at the flame-dragon as it approached Legolas. The flame-dragon hovered in front of Sealeaf and the two dragons hissed fiercely at each other. The flame-dragon disappeared in a puff of flame. Legolas looked at Gimli, and the two took off for the woods. They got a few miles in before Terrico caught up. "You can slow down now. Thranduil's band stopped in Rivendell. I scared them so badly, I think they'll stay there for a few days before Elrond assures them that there are no dangerous dragons in this area." Terrico giggled as she remembered the frightened elves. "I hope that Thranduil doesn't remember that you have friends in the Shire." She looked about them, staring into the woods. She didn't notice any movement, which was both good and bad. No movement meant no scouts, elf or orc, and no dragons. She listened carefully, then motioned for the two to follow her. "The farther from Rivendell we are when they leave, the better. Don't go on the path. We'll be too easy to track." They left the path, making good time through the thin underbrush. They reached the river crossing at nightfall. Terrico showed them a tree overlooking the path and the river where there were thick branches well up the trunk. "We can camp up top." She easily made it up into the topmost branches, leaping upward and bouncing between trees. Legolas, Sealeaf, and Gimli looked up, and none of them could jump up like Terrico had. Terrico tied a long rope to one of the strongest limbs and sent it down. Legolas had to pick up Gimli so he could climb up, complaining loudly. "Dwarves are not meant to sleep in trees! I can't climb that high!" Gimli's complaining eventually got to Terrico. "Gimli! Shut your mouth before I summon a dragon to shut it for you!" Her staff's ruby glowed a bit brighter. Gimli stopped complaining, but still grumbled under his breath. Legolas climbed up easily. Sealeaf chirped happily on his shoulder. Sealeaf was growing hunger again, and let Legolas know by chomping down on his golden hair and pulling. Legolas called out twice, and then shrugged his shoulders to get Sealeaf to calm down. "I'm climbing as fast as I can, Sealeaf! I'll feed you when we get to the top." His climbing slowed once he caught up with Gimli. Sealeaf was not a patient dragon, and decided to speed up the grumbling dwarf. He climbed up onto Legolas's head and bit Gimli on the butt, right where there was the least bit of armor. Gimli gave a very loud yell, and shot up the rope at double Legolas's speed. Terrico and Legolas laughed, but Legolas did tap Sealeaf's snout to let him know that he wasn't to do that again. After both of them were sitting on the limbs, Terrico pulled up the rope. From the tree, the trio could watch the road in both directions for miles, as well as watch the river-traffic. They rested there for a day. Sealeaf was growing quickly. Even though he was only two days old, he was already strong enough to crawl around on Legolas's shoulders and was almost double his size at hatching. He was also a quick learner, listening carefully to learn what his 'mother' and his companions were saying. Legolas took great pride in the little blue-green dragon, and sat on one of the top branches, feeding Sealeaf and watching him as he stuck his face into the wind. Legolas used it as a chance to teach, and every time Sealeaf felt the wind, Legolas would say "wind" in both common and elvish. The next day they climbed down, and Gimli did not complain. They crossed the river with the help of a kind hobbit who owned a boat. There was a bridge being built, but it only reached halfway. By mid-afternoon, the trio had reached the edges of the woods that surrounded the Shire. Terrico began looking around constantly for territorial marks. She pointed out a few trees that bore deep scratches and scorch-marks. "Territorial marks, made to warn off other Dragons." Terrico said, pointing to a tree that had hundreds of scratches and scorches. Sealeaf found the scratched trees very interesting and sniffed at them constantly, once leaning so far off of Legolas's shoulder that he fell. He was unhurt, but he learned not to lean so far off of Legolas. 


	5. Welcome to the Shire...

**Chapter 5**

When the trio reached the Shire, they found Bag End quite easily. Frodo greeted his old friends happily, and they found that Sam was already there. Frodo had to laugh as Legolas told him of how Thranduil was trying to get him to marry. The two hobbits took a lot of interest in Terrico's study of Dragons, and in Sealeaf. She showed them her sketches, and a few new ones she had made of Legolas and Sealeaf. The best one she gave to Frodo, who had it framed and hung over his mantle. She told them that she was studying the Dragons that were in the woods nearby, and that she'd already found signs that there was an active Dragon community. "Plenty of territorial scratches and take-over scorches." She said, "I've gotten some information about them from other dragons. I know that they are their own species, and not one of the ones I've already studied. I call them Piquenia Dragons. They don't get very big. They are quite friendly, too, from what I've heard. The last Dragon I spoke with about them was the Gladias Dragon I got Sealeaf's egg from. She had seen them a while ago, when she swam up the river near here to get to her mate's territory." Frodo yawned, "I'm sorry, Terrico. You're not boring at all, but we hobbits normally go to bed at this time, and I'm quite tired. You all can stay here, if you want, I've got plenty of rooms." They accepted, and bid Sam good night as he left for his home. Terrico and Legolas, being much taller than the hobbit, had to walk bent over. Legolas decided that he would rest on some blankets near Frodo's tub, where Sealeaf would get another bath and a chance to test out his skills at swimming. Terrico decided that Frodo's bathroom was big enough for two. "Normally this would be quite queer, and it actually IS, but I understand since you've got that little one." Frodo laughed at the sight of two big elves laying around his tub, with a little dragon swimming in it. He laughed all the way back to his room. 

The next morning Terrico got up right at sunrise. She knew Frodo slept in rather late and that Legolas wouldn't get up for a few more hours. She set a pot of water on a low fire to start breakfast, and left it where it would stay warm, but not spoil. She made them eggs, tea, and delicious pastry that was normally made in Greenhorn. The pastries were coiled up batter mixed with a seasoning spice that was very sweet and grew only near Redrock Dragon caves near Greenhorn. She left these with a note that she had gone off early to see if she could find any dragons nearby, since they were the least likely to attack when they first wake up. She told Legolas where she had left her pouch of fruit and meat that Sealeaf liked. It took her an hour to spot her first Piquenia Dragon. When she found it, it was hunting a goblin that was scouting out the Shire. She hid and watched. The Dragon used Camouflage Scale to hide its bronze scales, then used Wall of Fog to make sure the goblin didn't move. As Terrico watched it attack the goblin, she wondered where it came from. Goblins were not normally found near here, and a scout was even stranger, as it often ran ahead of large armies. She drew the Dragon, then approached it after it had finished eating. She made sure it knew she was there before she said anything. She called out a greeting in Redrock Draconic, and was surprised that it answered in Common. "You know the Redrock? That is odd for an elf, but then again you are an odd elf. Who are you? Are you after my food? You're not getting it! It took me an hour to find it!" "Calm down, if I wanted your food, I would have attacked you. I can wield magic as well as you. I have already eaten. I am studying Dragons to prove that not all of them are like Smaug." At Smaug's name, the dragon coiled up and hissed. "We hate Smaug! Him and his kind! Not like us, they are!" The dragon hissed again. "Then we share many views. I hated Smaug and I am glad that he is dead. My name is Terrico. What's yours?" "Silvian, you're quite a strange elf, if you don't mind me saying, Terrico. Where are you from?" The dragon relaxed and sat down in front of Terrico. He was as tall as she was. "I am from Greenhorn, a little elvish town near the territory of the Redrock Dragons and Gandalf's Tower." She mentally noted the dragon's height, approximate weight, and build. "Never been there, but I've heard the hobbits over in that town over there speak of him." Silvian motioned with his head towards the Shire. The two talked for quite a while, and Silvian was happy to find an elf that wanted to listen to him and learn the ways of the Dragons. They talked until noon, when some of the hobbits ventured out into the woods to gather firewood. Silvian left, and told Terrico where his nest was, so she could visit him. Terrico thanked him, the startled the hobbits by seeming to appear out of nowhere onto their path. She headed back into the Shire and went back to Bag End. As she walked past Sam's house, she saw him tending the flowerbeds in the front yard. "Hello Sam!" She called, startling him slightly, "Has anyone in Bag End gotten up yet?" Sam walked over to the fence. "Good day, Miss Terrico, no one's been out of Bag End, but I saw Mister Frodo walking about a little while ago. I think they're eating lunch now. It's a nice day out, isn't it? Did you see any Dragons?" Terrico bent down a bit so that she spoke on the hobbit's level. "Yes, a very nice bronze one named Silvian. They're quite nice and about as tall as I am, when they sit down. I'd say they stand about as tall as ol' Bill, but with longer necks and a longer tail." She noted the horse grazing in the fields nearby. "I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got to go and write what I learned down in my notes, I'll come back later. It is a nice day out, I think, good for gardening." She smiled to Sam and stood up. A few minutes later she returned to Frodo's home. 

Frodo was almost surprised when Terrico came back, but he'd seen her talking with Sam. "Hello Terrico! I didn't expect you back so soon. Legolas is still in the bathroom, and little Sealeaf is much larger now. I think that the water did him good. I thank you for the delicious breakfast. I wasn't expecting it." Frodo smiled and pulled out a chair for Terrico. "Yes, well, a few hobbits came out and the dragon had to leave. I'm glad you liked my cooking. I thought that it was the best way I could repay you for letting us stay here. Is Gimli up yet?" Terrico went over to where she'd set her pouches, and pulled out a few rolls of paper. She opened a new one and wrote at the top "Piquenia Dragon". Frodo watched as she drew Silvian, and noted everything she had learned. By the time she was done, she had filled the paper with notes. It had size, color, age, habits, magical abilities, magic level, social type and status, diet, language, and a few other interesting facts. Terrico rolled up the paper and put it back into the set. "I think that I've gotten everything I needed. I'll have to take something to Silvian to repay him for a most productive morning." She got a bit to eat from Frodo and walked back to the bathroom. She found that just as Frodo said, Sealeaf was larger. He'd doubled in size. "Legolas, what did you feed him? A growth potion?" She was joking, of course, she knew that young dragons have to grow quickly because otherwise they would be easy prey for predators and would slow down moving flights. "No, but I think he likes the water." Legolas responded, laughing. He was in the water now with Sealeaf, his clothes lying in a pile on the side. Elves have no problems with nudity, unlike hobbits and all the other peoples. Frodo noticed the pile of clothes, and quickly turned away. "If you want," he said, studying a picture hung on the wall, "I'll wash your clothes for you, they're bound to be dirty from all of that traveling." Terrico handed him Legolas's clothes, and then hers. Frodo refused to turn around until after Terrico had climbed into the very large tub. "I'll bring them back when they're dry. There should be some towels in the corner there." He shut the door and sighed, "I wish they'd warn me." He then left to see if Gimli needed anything.

He found Gimli outside, chopping large firewood pieces into small ones. He asked if he needed anything washed, but the dwarf said "I'll do everything at once when I get a bath, which will be after I can chase those two elves and that pesky Dragon out." He sent his axe through the firewood and halfway through the stump he was chopping on. "I could use a drink, though. All this chopping is thirsty work." Frodo was more that happy to get him a drink, as it was better than having to turn from 'indecent' (in his opinion) exposure. He told Gimli about what had happened with him and the Elves, and Gimli only laughed. "Elves will do that. They're not like us in that sense, but don't worry, I'll warn you." The two laughed and walked back into the house.


	6. Baths and Frodo's Missing Food...

Chapter 6 

Legolas blushed when Terrico joined him in the tub. Elves normally did share bathes, and the local bathhouse could become quite crowded. Legolas didn't know why he reacted the way he did. Terrico was perfectly at ease. Noting that Legolas seemed to be nervous, she splashed him, soon joined by Sealeaf. "Hey! Stop that!" He put his hands up to try to block the spray of water, but Sealeaf moved to the side and kept splashing with its wings. Terrico stopped and started laughing. Legolas was now thoroughly soaked and glared at her like a wet cat. "You'll get it for that!" He splashed her back, and soon a three-way splash-war had begun. Eventually, Sealeaf grew tired and climbed out. He noticed that the door was slightly ajar. He looked back and saw that the elves were still splashing and laughing. He decided to go exploring on his own. Legolas watched him leave, but figured that there wasn't much in Frodo's house that could hurt the dragon. He laughed and continued to splash Terrico. The war continued until both elves were exhausted. Terrico sighed and said "No more." She leaned against the edge and looked over at Legolas. "That was fun." Legolas was panting, and took a moment to catch his breath. "Yeah. That was fun." He closed his eyes and laid his head back. Terrico gave him a good look over, and decided she liked what she saw. "Have you given any thought at all to settling down?" She asked, weighing her chances with the Prince. "Some, I don't know if I will ever find someone. I know that my father won't stop until he finds a maiden who can keep me inside the city for more that a few days. I know he's got bands out looking for me, but I don't want to be found. I don't know where I can go where I can explore without having to hide and sleep in trees. If I'm to meet my future wife, how can I when all I see are anchors when I want a ship?" Legolas sighed and looked at Terrico, realizing that she was the one he was looking for. "You like to travel, don't you, Terrico?" Terrico knew at once what he meant. "Yes," she said, making sure her tone told him she felt the same way, "I plan to do a lot of traveling. After I visit with the Piquenia Dragons a couple more times, I'm heading back to the Mines of Moria to study the dragons there. They're quite elusive, and will be a challenge. Then I think I will head home to Greenhorn to see if I can get the rank of Ebony Sorceress. It's rather hard to do. I'll have to prove that I can handle powerful spells, and that I can control at least one powerful magical creature. I'm studying dragons, but I think I'll tame a balrog." Legolas shuddered when he heard the name, remembering when they'd faced one. He'd fled in fear. He thought that Terrico must be extremely brave, since not even he could stand still when he heard a balrog coming. "If I ever saw a balrog again, I would probably run in fear, even though I don't like to. I don't know why, but not even an ocean of orcs can scare me, but the tiniest balrog sends me flying into the woods. I guess that is how most elves are." He sank into the water, obviously depressed at the thought of not being as brave as he thought in the face of a balrog. Terrico swam over and put her arm over him. "The first time I saw a dragon, I ran like death itself had appeared in front of me. It took me years to overcome my fear and approach a dragon. Maybe next time you can master your fear. Even if you can't, I won't think any less of you." Legolas still looked gloomy, so Terrico began to soothe his hair. "You've already done more than I can ever do, Legolas. You faced hundred of orcs as well as a host of ghosts, and even a nazgûl. I could never do that. We all have our shortcomings." Legolas turned to her. "You don't think less of me because I can't face a balrog?" His eyes began to search hers. "I would never think any less of you, Legolas." The elves probably would have had a very nice, romantic moment there, but they were interrupted by an angry Frodo. "Legolas! Your dragon just ate all of my lunch, plus Gimli's, plus what I made for you two! To top it off, he ate all of my cakes!" Legolas and Terrico threw on towels (at Frodo's insistence) and ran as fast as they could bent over into the kitchen. They found Sealeaf under a bowl, twice as large as before, chirping loudly for Legolas. Legolas picked him up, and told him "you should have come to me if you were hungry. Now I'll have to go and get more food for our host and friends. Come on now, quiet down. I'm sure that Frodo only yelled because he was mad that you didn't come to me." Sealeaf stopped chirping and fell asleep in Legolas's arms. He was the size of a cat now, and was almost too big to sit on Legolas's shoulders. He looked back at Terrico, who had already pulled out her bag of seasoning spices. "How about I make lunch?" Frodo went and got their clothes, and Legolas went out with a bit of gold to get more food. He set Sealeaf down on an old cloak sitting in a pile in the corner. It was a bed for the cat that Frodo had gotten from Aragorn not long ago. Legolas hadn't seen the cat yet, but he knew that it was around. Frodo had told him before that the cat tended to stay outside hunting mice and always came in at dusk for a drink and to sit by Frodo near the fire. Sealeaf slept easily in Frodo's house, it always felt safe. Terrico gave Legolas a list of supplies she needed for lunch and dinner. Frodo had left rather angrily to see Sam. Terrico looked at the sleeping Sealeaf and wondered how soon he would reach his full size. She'd seen Gladias Dragons full size as young as three months, but he was already the size of a month-old Dragon. She thought that it was probably the combination of plenty of food and a place to swim. Gladias Dragons nested in forests near springs, but most stayed little for years because of food limits. Terrico just smiled to herself as she pictured Legolas on Sealeaf, shooting orcs down with deadly aim with his bow. 

Legolas found the market easily, but found his height to be a problem. He found himself kneeling many times and often tripping on things designed for people half his height. Eventually he got everything they needed. He noticed a very pretty rose growing at the edge of the forest. The market was on the edge of town, and the woods stopped about twenty yards from the last stand. Legolas went over to the rose. He was surprised to find that it was a viney rose, and that it was spread out over the entire forest floor. There was only one bloom, but it was set over a place where some of the vines had rooted. Legolas could tell that this was an 'offspring' of the rose, a place that could be cut away without hurting the rest of the rose. Legolas carefully cut the connecting vines and used his dagger to lift up a square of soil from around it. He set it into a patch of cloth he had bought to repair a tear in his shirt (from Sealeaf's claws) and then returned to Bag End, not noticing the Goblin Scout watching from the treetop above him.


	7. The Rose...

**Chapter 7**

After Legolas returned, Terrico was surprised to see him carrying a rose. "I found this in the woods, near the edge of town." He said, setting it down on the table. Frodo and Sam had come before him, and Sam looked at the rose like a dwarf looks at a large jewel. "That's a viney rose, but I've never heard of one growing around here! They only grow down south, down near the foothills of the South Mountains. Something must have carried a seed up here." Terrico admired the rose, which was the same red color as her cloak. "Are you going to be a gardener now, Legolas? I'd hate to think that I'd lost a good travel companion to a plant." She smirked, thinking to herself that perhaps he'd become more than a traveling companion. "No," Legolas said firmly, "I just thought that it would look nice growing in Sam or Frodo's garden. It seemed out of place in the woods." They all laughed, and Terrico made lunch. None of them gave any thought to how the rose seed got so far north.

The goblin that had watched Legolas laughed. "The stupid elf has allowed himself to be dulled in peace. That will soon change, but I must tell Driikk that they are here, and the fate of the other scout. Stupid dragons, it would be nice to ally with them, but they were part of that ceremony." The goblin dropped to the ground and ran off toward the foothills of the South Mountains, where a large goblin army was waiting. Driikk smirked as he heard the news. "The elf of the destroyers is there? It makes no difference. When the orcs get here, there will be too many of us for him. Did you see where the dark one was? We need her if we are to summon back the Dark Lord. Her magic is strong enough, and we can force her to do what we want. Go back and watch! Do not return until you can tell me where she is." The scout bowed and ran, thankful that he had not been killed for returning with bad news. The goblins of the South Mountains had remained hidden for many years, and had been strengthened by Sauron to be used as back-ups to his other forces. When the Fellowship, or the destroyers as the goblins and orcs called them, had destroyed the ring, the goblins had sent out scouts to gather together what remained of Sauron's goblin and orc armies. There was then around 10,000 goblins there, and another 10,000 orcs were on the way. They were planning to attack the home of the ones that had destroyed the ring, and use their souls and Terrico's magic to restore Sauron. Driikk was the only Goblin-mage left, and the only one who knew how to restore Sauron. He planned to take the hobbit's home by force, and to use a powerful spell he knew, Mental Block, to force Terrico to use her magic to his will. He laughed and told some of the goblins nearby to copy all of his maps and plans to be given to the orcs when they arrive.


	8. A sign of things to come...

Chapter 8 

Sealeaf woke up later that afternoon and was surprised to see a plant on the table. It was a very pretty rose, but it didn't seem right. Sealeaf's nose was as keen as a wolf's, and he could tell that something on that rose was wrong, but he didn't know what. He got up and walked over to the table. Frodo and Sam were talking in another room. Legolas and Terrico had gone out to the woods to see if they could find any other dragons. Legolas had told Frodo that Sealeaf was asleep, and that he should keep an eye on him for when he wakes up. Frodo noticed Sealeaf climbing onto the table. "No Sealeaf! Off my table, now!" Frodo ran over and picked up Sealeaf. The dragon squirmed a bit, but then calmed down. He did not want the hobbit to start yelling again. He looked at the window and was surprised; a huge bird came in and sat on the windowsill! Sealeaf hissed at it, but the falcon paid no attention to the baby dragon. It knew Sealeaf was too young to use any magic, and was too slow to catch him. The falcon had been sent by Aragorn, and was trained to seek out Frodo. It was a messenger-bird. Frodo gave Sealeaf to Sam and went over to the bird. It had a small roll of paper on its leg, sealed with Aragorn's stamp. Frodo took the paper and read it. "My dear friend, Frodo, I hope that you are well. I am traveling by and I am going to stop by. I thought that it would be good to give you a warning. Have you heard anything from the rest of the Fellowship? I recently received news that Legolas is on the run from his father. It is very much like him to do something like that. I saw Gandalf the other day. He's searching for his apprentice, well, former apprentice. She is an elf, but has black hair. Gandalf is worried about her. I do not know why. She is known as a dragon-friend and needs not fear them, though they are becoming more common. There are few near here, and they do not attack anyone, except goblins and orcs, who are becoming a threat once again. That is why I am going by. The South Mountains near you are now the outpost of the last of Sauron's forces. I am leading a small army, and Thranduil and Elrond are sending Elven forces. We are all meeting near the Shire, but do not worry. We will have our own supplies and we do not plan on asking you or any other hobbit for anything. How is Sam? Ask him to describe for you and the other hobbits the 'viney rose.' It is very common in the South Mountains, but grows no where else. It is a sign that there has been travel from the Mountains. It grows quickly and is quite lovely, from what I hear. I hope to see you and Sam soon. Please send my falcon back with a reply." The bottom was signed simply "Strider." Frodo would have laughed, but the mention of the rose startled him. He wished that the elves were back. He watched his cat come in, and quickly wrote a reply. He tied it to the falcon's leg and shooed it off. The bird took off and headed north. Frodo sighed and reread the letter. "This is not good." He went as showed it to Sam, who lost all color in his face when he heard the news. "We've got two fugitives, a dragon, AND a sign that goblins are nearby. Just what we need! I was hoping that I could get back to my garden since that ring was destroyed." Frodo simply shook his head. "We'll have to tell the Elves as soon as they return." They sat by the fire and pondered what was going to happen. Frodo's cat sat down on his lap and purred, obviously trying to calm him. Sealeaf hissed, but then stopped. It looked out the window and gave a very sad cry. It had understood what Frodo had said, and he knew that something very bad was going to happen.


	9. Romance and Trouble...

Chapter 9 

Legolas and Terrico sat outside of a cave. They had just finished talking with another dragon, and this one didn't like elves. Terrico shook her head and laughed. "I think that he is going to be the last dragon I approach before I know its gender." Legolas laughed as well. "He wasn't very happy with me, either. I think I made things worse." The two sat close together on a rock, laughing while trying to catch their breath. Terrico leaned back and was surprised that Legolas actually moved closer to her, and even put his arm around her. The two had never been alone together since Elrond's ball, and that had been cut short by Sealeaf's hatching. Legolas had become very much attracted to Terrico, and wanted to tell her. He never had time before because of Sealeaf. Terrico thought of Legolas and her feelings for him a lot. She decided that he was the one she wanted, and was fairly sure he felt the same way. She turned to him and looked in his eyes. The two didn't even need words, they instantly knew that they had the same feelings for each other. They leaned together, their lips gently touching. As they sat there, kissing, they were totally unaware of anything that was going on. At dusk, they finally headed back to Bag End. Legolas kept an arm around Terrico and told her over and over on the way back how happy he was that he had met her and how much he loved her. Their courtship was cut short quite suddenly when they passed Sam coming up the road. "Mister Frodo just got a very disturbing letter from Strider." Sam looked very worried. He held the rose gently, but at the same time they noticed that his hands were shaking. "There's goblins nearby, this rose proves it. Gandalf's looking for you, Terrico. He is worried about you. Strider's coming by soon, though. Sealeaf's crying for you, Legolas. I'm going to go find a place for this. Perhaps a bit of gardening before bed will calm me down." Legolas put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, you were just as brave as I was on your way to Mount Doom. I don't think that a few weak goblins should scare you!" Legolas smiled, trying to calm Sam. "Go to bed, Sam." Terrico's voice sounded very soothing to Sam. She gave Legolas's hand a small tug, and he followed her into Frodo's house. Frodo was sitting in a chair by the fire, Gimli was looking over maps, obviously troubled. Sealeaf chirped excitedly and leapt onto Legolas's shoulders. Legolas patted the dragon and set him down on the floor. "You're too big now to sit on my shoulders. You'll make me shorter than Gimli." Frodo looked over from his chair. His cat, a longhaired white tomcat, sat purring on his lap. Frodo looked very sad. "Aragorn sent a letter earlier. It's on the table, over there." Terrico picked up the letter and read it. "Gandalf's worried about me? That's odd. It must be serious. Goblins? That is NOT good." She read the part about the rose, "Legolas, was the rose very big when you found it?" Legolas gave her a questioning look. "Yes, it had spread throughout most of the forest, but it looked like many plants." Terrico sighed and put her head down. "I'd hoped I'd lost them." Legolas was about to question her, but he heard the far-off trumpets of Aragorn's men. "Aragorn's here. Perhaps he can explain further." Legolas and Terrico went outside, followed closely by Gimli. "Are you coming, Frodo?" Gimli asked the hobbit, who had not moved. "No, I think not, Gimli. I think that I will stay home this time, I have had too much adventure for one life." Gimli nodded. He understood that Frodo was tired, and that he would rather rest at home than go off again. Gimli doubted that the tired ringbearer could be of much help. "If we do go off, I'll make sure that all of your firewood is chopped up good and small for you, and I'll bring some more inside tonight." Gimli left and followed Legolas. 


	10. The Scout...

Chapter 10 

They met Aragorn on the north edge of town. He was very happy to see Legolas, and was curios about the dark-haired female elf that followed him. "Legolas, has Thranduil finally tied you down? Who is this lovely maiden?" Aragorn was confident that his men could take on any size army of goblins and orcs, so he was in good spirits. "Not Thranduil, dear friend, I found her, or she found me, when I ran from him." Legolas laughed and put his arm around Terrico. "I am Terrico, from Greenhorn. I was an apprentice to Gandalf. I heard that he is looking for me. Do you know where he is now? If he is looking for me, then I should go to him." Terrico glanced at Legolas. "He did not tell me where he was going. He stayed with us for a few days, and left just before I did. I did not see where he headed off to." Aragorn looked toward the south, where the foothills just barely showed over the treetops. Gimli stood next to Legolas, noting that the elf was spending a lot of time with Terrico. Sealeaf wandered around the area, trying to stay hidden in the bushes. It didn't work. Aragorn spotted him prowling around near his horse. He stabbed his spear into the ground in front of the dragon, which screeched in surprise. "And who's this little dragon? It is too small to be a threat. Have you seen him before, Legolas?" Sealeaf quickly got over his surprise and bit the spear, snapping it. "Sealeaf! Bad dragon!" Legolas scolded him and picked him up. "He's my dragon, still only a week old. He's quite a troublemaker, but harmless." Sealeaf chewed on a bit of shaft from the spear. "He's got a good set of jaws on him. If he can do that to strengthened wood, imagine what he'll do to bone and metal when he's grown." Aragorn examined what remained of his spear. "I'm glad this wasn't my favorite spear. I left that at home with Arwen." Sealeaf swallowed the wood, and to their surprise, grew a bit in Legolas's arms. "I think that if we feed him enough, he'll be full grown in size within the week. Gladias Dragons get to be about a foot or two taller than your horse, Aragorn." Sealeaf hissed. It focused its attention to something hiding in the bushes a few yards away. "What is it, Sealeaf?" Legolas was surprised, he'd never seen the little dragon hiss and snarl like this before. Before anyone could move, Sealeaf used his very first magic spell, Fire Shot. A thin arrow-like shot of fire flew from his mouth and flashed into the bushes. A goblin leapt out, trying desperately to put out the fire on his arm. Legolas grabbed the goblin and pinned him to a tree. The fire went out and the goblin struggled to get out of Legolas's grasp. Terrico lifted up her staff and said a few magic words. Vines grew out of the ground at the foot of the tree and bound the goblin to the trunk. Legolas released his grip and backed away. The vines completely covered the goblin, with the exception of his head. "Why were you spying on us? Who sent you?" Terrico asked in a harsh voice. "You'll never know. Not till Sauron comes back!" The goblin laughed until Terrico ordered the vines to tighten. "We can do this easily or the hard way. I ask again, who sent you?" The goblin again refused to speak, so Terrico decided to use a new approach. She pulled out a tiny, smoky marble-sized orb from one of her pouches. She held it up for the goblin to see. "You know what this is. Don't make me use it." The goblin's smile faded, and he began to tremble. "No! No! Not that! I'll talk! I'll talk!" Terrico lowered the orb and again asked, "Who sent you?" "Driikk" The name made Terrico cringe. "I thought he was dead." The goblin laughed. "He is not dead! He's going to come for you, dark one! He'll get your magic, and he'll bring back the Dark Lord!" The goblin continued laughing, until Terrico threw the orb she held at him. The orb hit him on the head and exploded. The goblin disappeared in a puff of smoke. The vines fell empty. The orb reformed in the smoke and fell into Terrico's hand. "I warned you." She set the orb on top of her staff. Speaking again in a magic language, Terrico made the orb glow, until it looked as though it was only light. The orb sank into the ruby on her staff. Terrico smiled. The others stared in shock. "What did you do?" Legolas asked, as Sealeaf hid behind him. "I used a Soul Orb on him. It catches whomever it touches that is the foe of its bearer inside of it. I then used a Soul Claim spell on the orb to convert the goblin into a servant. You never wondered where my little flame-dragons came from, Legolas?" Terrico smiled. She held up her staff. The ruby glowed, and a new flame dragon came out. It had fins on the side of its head that reminded them of the bat-like ears of the goblin. "Go find Gandalf the wizard. Tell him that his apprentice awaits him at Bag End. Tell him that there is much danger near. Go!" The flame dragon took off. Terrico sighed and sat down on a rock. Legolas looked worried. "That just took more out of me than I thought it would," she said, "it has been a while since I have used those spells. My stamina is improving, but it is still weak." She laid her staff across her lap. Aragorn told his men to go and make camp in the empty field nearby. As they left, he spoke to Terrico. "Why did you cringe at the name of the goblin?" Terrico lowered her head and shook it. "Please do not ask me that. It is a part of my past that I wish to forget." Legolas sat next to her and put his arms around her. "If it troubles you, do not speak of it. Although we are curious, I think that Gandalf will be able to cure that when he arrives. Do not worry, I'm here. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you." Terrico gave him a weak smile. "My dear Legolas, I'm afraid that this is a foe that is too strong for any of us." She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "Let me forget about it for now. I am tired." 


	11. Planning the Alliance...

Chapter 11 

A few days later, Legolas went to take Sealeaf exploring and goblin-hunting in the south woods. Sealeaf had grown tremendously. He had mastered his Fire Shot, as well as a new spell, Water Beam. With his new spell, he could hit any opponent with a sudden gush of water he fired from his mouth. It had enough force to it to knock over small boulders. Sealeaf was also very good at finding goblins. Sealeaf stood as high as Legolas's chest, and hadn't stopped growing. The experience in battle was aging him much quicker than normal. Terrico had assured Legolas not to worry. A dragon's first spell meant that it was old enough and strong enough to go off without its parents. She assured him that Sealeaf would stop growing once he reached full height, although he would still grow in physical and magical strength. Sealeaf flapped his large wings. Legolas knew he would be flying soon. Sealeaf kicked up enough wind that he drove three goblin scouts out of hiding. Legolas shot them before they could run or attack. He noticed that there were more and more goblins appearing in the woods. It troubled him, but Aragorn's men kept the goblins away from the hobbits' village. Gandalf arrived later that afternoon. Terrico was in Bag End copying her sketches for Frodo. Aragorn and Legolas told Gandalf about the captured goblin and Terrico's reaction. "Yes, yes, it all makes sense to me." Gandalf sat down and took out his pipe. "When Terrico was very young, and still sneaking into my tower, a goblin army came and tried to take over the town. Terrico's mother was out gathering herbs when they attacked. She was an Elite-mage, so she didn't fear them. She drove off most of them, but then Driikk got to her. He was still weak, but he had enough strength given to him by Sauron to overcome her. He took control of her using an old spell. He used her to try to get to me, but when it failed and she broke free, he killed her and promised that he would come back. Her father took Terrico away for a time, and that was when I caught her in my tower. She was upset from her mother's death and was afraid because Driikk had pointed to her and told her that she was destined to be just like her mother. It is true, but only because Terrico is very powerful. She is more powerful than her mother was, and I am sure that she will not bend to Driikk's will. Terrico is like a daughter to me, for all of the years I have trained her. I knew her mother well, and I still grieve over her." Gandalf shook his head. "But all that is in the past. It is a troubling past, none the less. Driikk is more powerful now, and I know that he has the power to take over Terrico's mind. He can't do that if she doesn't consent, but I think that if he learns of her new relationship with you, Legolas, then you will both be in great danger." Aragorn spoke up, "Is there any way of hiding her from Driikk? Surely there is somewhere she can hide." Legolas thought of the dragons they had encountered in the woods. "Maybe the dragons can hide her. They hunt the goblins and know their movements. The ones near here, the Piquenia, are quite hobbit-like in their tendencies to hide and run." Gandalf thought for a bit. "The dragons won't be able to hide Terrico, because Driikk knows she is here. They may, however, prove useful. Legolas, go and get Frodo for me, please. I think that he should know my plan as well. We may need the help of the hobbits after all." 

Terrico and Frodo sat in Frodo's kitchen. Terrico was showing him the copied sketches and telling him everything she knew about the dragons. Frodo was very interested in the Piquenia. "They're just the right size that one of us hobbits could ride it like a pony. I like them. Perhaps we can create an alliance with them. Are they peaceful, Terrico?" Terrico gave a little bit of a laugh. "If they weren't peaceful then you'd all be dead. I've seen one hunt a goblin. They sneak up after using a spell that makes them almost invisible, then surround their prey in a thick fog. They attack from outside of the fog, and the prey never sees them coming." Frodo looked surprised. "They only hunt orcs and goblins, sometimes trolls. Other than that they eat mostly fruit and other plants. They refuse to eat carrion." Frodo accepted Terrico's dietary rundown of the Piquenia. They were startled when Legolas came in. "Frodo, Gandalf would like to talk to you. Terrico, I think you should bring your papers on the Piquenia." Frodo got up a bit slowly, he had lost much of his strength after the ring had been destroyed. Terrico gathered up her papers and then helped Frodo. Legolas led them to where Aragorn and Gandalf were talking. "Ah! It is good to see you again, Frodo. How are you these days?" Frodo smiled at his old friend, "Good, very good. A bit tired today. I was just listening to Terrico. She's been telling me all about the dragons she's met. They are quite interesting." Frodo sat next to Gandalf. Terrico and Legolas sat close together near Aragorn. "I think that I may need the help of the hobbits, Frodo. We are facing a foe worse than Saruman. This goblin-mage that threatens us wants Terrico. She cannot stay here for much longer. The mage is gathering the remnants of Sauron's armies. He will try to take this area by force. Although Aragorn has brought may good men, we will need more. I am sure Terrico has told you of the dragons in the woods near here?" Terrico nodded and Gandalf continued. "I think that an alliance of Hobbit and Dragon is needed. The dragons are very good magic users, but they cannot sneak quite as silently as the hobbits, and the hobbits cannot use magic. I think that we can combine the two, dragons with hobbit riders. The hobbits will act like a second pair of eyes for the dragons, as well as lending them stealth. I have a spell that allows aspects of one creature or person to be switched with another. For example, I can put a fly on a toad and use the spell, and create a toad that flies and a fly with a long tongue." Everyone laughed, except Terrico. She stared into the mountains. Legolas held her a bit closer and whispered "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you." Terrico smiled and moved closer to Legolas. Frodo thought for a moment. "So, you're saying that I can ride a dragon, and if you use this spell, he will be able to move as silently as I can, and I'll be able to use magic or fly?" Terrico giggled at the thought of Frodo with a pair of dragon wings on his back. "Yes, and it will help all of us. We don't know if the dragons will be willing, but I'm sure from what Legolas has said that they won't need much persuasion. Aragorn's men may be killing all of the scouts, but there are sure to be some that are making it back. When the siege begins, the dragons can use their magic fog to hide our men, plus themselves. If they can't be heard or seen, the attackers can't know they are there. We can wipe out a good portion before they get more than halfway to the village." Frodo and Aragorn nodded in agreement. Terrico smiled. "I think that the dragons will be likely to agree, mostly for the fact that they will be bloated with food for years. They hunt goblins and orcs because given their normal rarity, they are a delicacy." Gandalf nodded. "We should go and talk to them, see what their view of this is. I think that a small number is best. Perhaps just Frodo, Terrico, Aragorn, Legolas, and myself." Everyone nodded in agreement. The five of them all got up and headed toward the south woods.


	12. More planning...Terrico leaves...

Chapter 12 

Terrico led the group to Silvian's cave. They found the dragon munching happily on the remnants of another goblin. Silvian recognized Terrico. "Greetings Terrico! I am glad to see you again. Who are the others?" Silvian moved the rest of the goblin into the hole he laid in front of. He was obviously not the kind of dragon that shared easily. "This is Gandalf the wizard, Frodo the hobbit, Legolas the elf, and Aragorn, who is a King. We have come to talk to you, and some of the other dragons if possible." Silvian nodded. He could tell that the group was quite serious. He let out a loud bugle, and a few other dragons appeared from deeper in the woods. "You probably know that there are more goblins than normal here." Gandalf addressed the dragons with a polite bow, "We know of a huge army in the foothills of the mountains in the south. They have a leader that threatens all of us with their plan. Terrico is threatened the most. We would like to make an alliance with you, I think that it will be beneficial to all." The dragons listened carefully to Gandalf's plan, his explanation of the partnership, and the gains for both dragon and hobbit. "We will see. If we agree, I will come to the village. For now, please leave us in peace to discuss this matter." The group bowed to the dragons and headed back to the Shire. In the meantime, Gimli was explaining to the hobbits, whom had all gathered for a meeting in the party field, about the alliance and what they would get out of it. Most of the hobbits agreed. Those that didn't tried to change the minds of those that agreed, but failed. Gimli assured them that the alliance was completely voluntary. "If you don't want to be a part of this, you don't have to be, but we won't protect you. You can still donate food or services, and then gain protection." Gimli looked over the crowd. He had a good three-quarters of the hobbits agreeing with him. That meant that they had plenty of riders for the dragons. He looked forward to going once again into battle. He'd sharpened his axe and couldn't wait until they'd formed their army and went to defeat the goblins. He wondered about the mage Gandalf had spoke of. Was he powerful? How could he take over minds? What would happen if he got Terrico? Gimli shuddered at the thought of Terrico obeying a goblin. He knew that they were ruthless killers and that they were fond of torture. He wondered if the gathering armies in the mountains included orcs. He knew them well from battle. They were fierce, sometimes very strong, stupid, and ugly. He smiled when he saw the group return. "Do the hobbits agree?" Gandalf asked him. "Most of them. I told the rest that they don't have to agree, but we won't protect them. I told them that not everyone in the alliance will become riders." Gandalf nodded. "Now we only have to wait for Silvian." Terrico said as she scanned the edge of the woods. No dragon appeared. The group sat at the edge of the town near the woods, but not close enough for anything or anyone to launch a sneak attack. Terrico and Gandalf talked about how she could be protected from Driikk. Legolas sat beside Terrico, letting her know that he was worried about her. He talked with Gimli about battle strategies. Aragorn listened to both conversations as much as he could. Frodo sat next to Gandalf, but had fallen asleep. By the time Silvian came to them, it had been decided that the riders, if any, would be at the front, using fog and camouflage spells to hide the main fighting units. It was also decided that Terrico should go to Greenhorn secretly. She was to try to gain the status of Sorceress and receive a charm that would prevent mind control. Silvian told them that the dragons agreed and would be coming later that evening to Aragorn's camp. Terrico told Silvian that she would not be staying, and that she would try to bring reinforcements in the form of Redrock dragons. Sealeaf, who had been sleeping while all this was going on, woke up and approached Silvian. He did not hiss like he normally did at a strange creature, but instead began to talk. It was all in Draconic, but it surprised everyone. Sealeaf's growth now made him a few feet taller than Aragorn's horses. Terrico told everyone that since Sealeaf had reached full height, his intelligence and magic would now begin growing. She admitted that he grew faster than any other dragon, but she said that his speech indicated that he would be able to serve in the army within a few days. "Don't be surprised if he begins to learn common and elvish from us. Most dragons learn from listening. They can pick up the meaning of words from facial expressions and gestures. All dragons know Draconic in their species' dialect from birth." As she finished, Sealeaf turned to her. He spoke in Draconic mixed with a bit of common and elvish. He told her that Silvian was going to teach him to fly. Terrico smiled. "You're growing up very quickly, Sealeaf. Don't be surprised if we still treat you like a baby. You're only a few weeks old." He nodded that he understood, and told her that he knew that he didn't have the wisdom of other dragons because of his young age. Terrico translated for the others, then began to get up. "If I am to go, I should go now. Gandalf and I shall go to my homeland, and we will return as soon as we can. Legolas, take good care of Sealeaf and yourself. I don't want to have to spend half my magic restoring you because you got careless." Gandalf chuckled. "I doubt any of our friends here will be so careless." Terrico turned to leave, and Legolas got up. "Be careful, Terrico. I want you to meet Thranduil after all this is over." She knew he meant that he wanted to introduce her as his future wife. They had talked about it at night, after everyone had gone to sleep. "I would like to as well." She replied, gently touching his cheek. She gave him a quick kiss before going over to Gandalf, who stood waiting on the path. Gandalf smiled, thinking to himself that he was glad the elves were happy together, despite the dangers. They headed off down the path, and Legolas watched them until he could not see them. They moved quickly, obviously hoping to return before the battle. Aragorn watched them as well. Gimli glanced at Legolas with the corner of his eye. "Is she your vine-rose, Legolas?" Legolas turned to his friend and laughed, remembering his words before they'd left Mirkwood. "Yes, Gimli, she's my rose. I just wish that same rose wasn't a sign of evil." Aragorn nodded and walked off, heading for the village. He planned to teach the hobbits about how to handle a sword, and thanked intuition that told him to pack extra swords. All of his men carried three. They'd seen battles where many men died because their swords broke, became stuck in something, or were knocked away by an enemy. They willingly gave their third swords to the hobbits. Most of the swords were short swords designed for close combat. They were still a bit big for the hobbits, but most were strong enough to train with them. The local blacksmith cut down many so that they were easier to handle. Days passed, and the dragons came. Soon Aragorn and Legolas were training hobbit-ridden dragons how to fight with riders and they taught the hobbits how to ride and fight from the backs of the dragons. The dragons learned how to keep hidden without rolling over and the hobbits learned to slash at opponents without hitting the dragons. The last thing the hobbits learned was how to shoot a bow and arrow, which would be their weapons if the dragons needed to take flight. Within a week, they had a formidable army of dragon-riding hobbits. They posted sentries deep in the woods to watch for the siege. A few days passed without incident.


	13. Balen...

Author's Notes: Ok, I use a Balrog in here, but he's not like the Balrog in the movie. I kinda twisted them around a bit for this, but please bear with me. Balrogs aren't evil in this fic. The one that attack the fellowship was, but this is not the same balrog. It's not even related to that one. He's basically a flaming, hunched over, horned gorilla, but not ugly, almost cute! Almost. He stands about a foot or so above Legolas. OK? Back to the story…

Chapter 13 

Gandalf and Terrico reached Greenhorn within three days. They had stopped at an old friend of Gandalf's, who lent them fast, sturdy horses. When they got to Greenhorn, everyone greeted them. Terrico's father was overjoyed to hear of Legolas, and was also glad to hear that Terrico might get to be a Sorceress, which was a goal her mother had but never achieved. The next night, Terrico appeared in front of the mages and wizards of the Council of Magic. She called forth a balrog she'd captured in the Mines of Moria. Its name was Balen. It was much smaller than normal Balrogs, and more solid with less flame and shadow. She'd tamed it in the mines, and it had driven the other balrogs deep into the mines, the passages to which she sealed and marked. Balen showed how tame he was by letting Terrico pet him and ride him. He even allowed Terrico to put a form of bridle on him to steer him with. Some of the mages approached him, but he did not react to them. They only got a small snarl when one poked him with his staff. Terrico cast a few very powerful spells, until she shook her head, telling the council that her magic power was exhausted, as was she. After a few hours' deliberation, the Council granted her the status of Sorceress. They gave her a boost of stamina and magic power, and told her that she was now allowed to keep Balen as a pet or partner, if she chose so. They charmed the rose amulet she wore, the gift from Elrond, so that it held the anti-mind control spell. She thanked them all with a deep bow. She was well known for her ability to bow so low she could kiss her own knees. After the council was dismissed, Terrico and Gandalf headed out into the woods where the Redrock Dragons lived. Balen waited near Gandalf's Tower. The elves avoided him, but his position let them know that he was tame and would not attack. Terrico called out some of her old friends, who were a bit shy of Gandalf. She assured them that he was harmless. The Redrock were often attacked by knights and warriors who thought that they were like the worms and worm-dragons. Terrico asked them for help, and told them about Driikk and his plans. The Redrock hated Sauron, mainly because he had sent Driikk and his armies to attack them on their way to attacking Greenhorn. They agreed to help Terrico. Twenty strong dragons followed Terrico and Gandalf out of the woods. Terrico bridled and rode Balen, while a dragon gave Gandalf the ride of his life. They reached the Shire the next day.

Just as Terrico and Gandalf arrived at the Shire, a Dragon scout touched down near Aragorn's camp. "The goblins are attacking! We've launched the first fog walls, and there are a good number of goblins and orcs dead from ambush and misguided blows." The hobbit rider told Aragorn. Aragorn pulled out his horn and gave three quick bursts, a signal that half of his men were to go to the battle. Legolas and Gimli ran off with them. Aragorn cried out, startled, when he saw the balrog and Redrock dragons. The dragons were easily twice the size of the Piquenia. Terrico called to him, "Greetings Aragorn! We bring reinforcements!" Aragorn calmed down. "The siege has begun! Follow me!" He ran into the forest. Terrico swung Balen around and told the Redrock how they were to attack. "Look for Driikk, if you see him, bugle and attack him." Terrico fingered the charmed amulet. "If you see an elf with blonde hair, back him up! Do not let him be captured, him or the dwarf. Don't attack any other dragons or people!" She sent Balen charging into the woods, fiery whip in hand.


	14. Battling Driikk...

Chapter 14 

Driikk laughed, the battle was going well. He was summoning winds to blow away the fog walls and his archers were making it hard for the dragons to fly. He stood a bit back, watching the battle. His eyes scanned for Terrico. He didn't see the Redrock dragons because he thought all of the dragons were coming in from the ground, but the Redrock had already taken flight. They attacked suddenly using Selective Flame, which parted over allies and burned foes. Half of the goblins fell dead immediately, others ran, blind and dumb with flame, back into their own ranks, setting others aflame. Two Redrock saw Driikk. They were older, and their scales were tough enough to repel magic. They dived at Driikk, firing their most powerful attack, Dragon Flame. It roasted the ground around Driikk, incinerating all of his guards. Driikk had an anti-fire charm on, but he still took a lot of damage from the heat of the flames. The dragon's bugles attracted other fighters. Driikk shot at the dragons with magic spells, most of which bounced off of their scales. Driikk knew he couldn't kill the dragons without further harm, so he twisted the teleportation ring on his finger. He disappeared and the two dragons roasted a large area around where he used to be, making sure he hadn't just ran off into the hills or forest. Balen fought well in the battle, catching many goblins in his whip, many were sliced in half. Gandalf and Terrico used Chain Lightning spells to hit as many as twenty goblins or orcs at a time, most being killed instantly. Legolas and Gimli fought hard as well. Legolas had already run out of arrows and was fighting with his twin daggers. Gimli was easily cutting deep into the goblin ranks, his newly sharpened axe slicing necks easier than firewood. Sealeaf carried Frodo on his back, and shot out Fire Shots at any incoming goblins. He knew he wasn't experienced enough to go deep into battle, so he protected Frodo, who wanted to watch. Frodo had Sting at his side, but hoped he wouldn't have to use it. As the battle raged, it became obvious to Legolas that the goblins and orcs were trying to catch him rather than kill him. He looked about constantly, watching for snares and checking on the size of their force. When he saw Balen, though, he did not see Terrico on him. For a moment fear overcame him, and he ran towards where Aragorn and Gandalf were fighting. It was in that moment that he hit a snare, which wrapped around his ankle. He cried out in pain as he felt the snare cut into his skin. There was a sickening crack as he fell, and he knew his leg had broken. There was a rock placed near the snare for that purpose. Goblins swarmed Legolas and one of them hit him on the head with his club. The world went black around Legolas and the last things he saw were goblins laughing and a cage being brought. 

**An evil place to stop, no? Sorry! Legolas's fate unfolds tomorrow. I actually have this story finished on my computer, I just have to post it all. I appreciate all the reviews and I hope to begin posting a new story soon.**


	15. The Rage and The Aftermath...

Chapter 15 

Terrico saw Legolas being put into a cage, blood flowing from a wound on his leg. She charged Balen toward the goblins, but Driikk, who had teleported to the area just past the snares, suddenly jumped out and shot a Water Arrow spell at Balen. The balrog dodged it, but before he could fling his whip, Driikk cast a teleportation spell over the group of goblins, the cage with Legolas, and himself. Terrico let out a _long_ string of curses when she realized what had happened. She was so angry she unleashed her full magic power. Lighting surged from the sky and struck down most of the goblins and orcs there, while flame dragons, triple normal size, flew out of her staff and attacked those that survived her sudden storm. Her eyes glowed red, and a sharp wind whipped her hair wildly around her. Her anger and power surged into Balen, who charged roaring deep into Driikk's armies. After a moment or two of Terrico's rage blasting down on them, what little remained of the goblin and orc armies retreated, running at top speed for the mountains. Truly exhausted from the battle, Terrico slumped over on Balen. The balrog walked carefully behind Aragorn back towards the Shire. They'd lost many men, a few dragons and hobbits, but the loss of Legolas hurt them more than anything. Gimli walked next to Balen, sadness over Legolas and worry over Terrico overcoming any fear. Balen, who knew common, spoke quietly to Gimli. "The elf they captured, Legolas, was he in the Mines?" Gimli looked up at the balrog, very much surprised that he could talk. "Yes, once, when we were in the Fellowship. A balrog attacked us. Was that you?" Balen shook his head slightly. "No, it was the oldest of us balrogs. He was fueled with greed. We balrogs really only want to be left alone in the caves. I am still very young for a balrog. Before Terrico came into the mines I had never met anyone who wasn't a balrog. She helped me lead the others deep into the mines, where she sealed them back into the caverns we'd lived in for centuries. I stayed out, and I let her catch me in a special orb that held me until she went to get her Sorceress status. No one ever realized that I could talk or that I was intelligent enough to know what everyone was saying." Balen looked sad. "I know what Driikk is going to do. He's going to use Legolas to force Terrico to do what he wants. I know that Terrico loves Legolas, and I'm worried that she might give in to Driikk." Gimli put his hand carefully on the balrog's shoulder, surprised that it did not burn him. "I think that Legolas will be able to take care of himself. For now, let's just worry about Terrico." Balen would have nodded, but the motion would have thrown Terrico. "If Driikk tries to persuade her by threatening to kill Legolas, she'll let him die." Balen's words shocked Gimli. "But only because she can resurrect him now that she is a sorceress. All she needs is one bit of him. A tooth, a nail, a bit of hair, anything. It will be enough for her to bring him back. I know she carries a bit of his hair with her, where I don't know. I know he has a bit of hers, too. If he dies, she will know and resurrect him instantly. She is very powerful now. She is tired now, she has exhausted her magic. Driikk knows this, and he will wait a few days so his army can heal and so that when he takes over Terrico, she will be healed, since a controlled mage does not regenerate magic power." Balen's knowledge astounded Aragorn, who was listening in front of them. He turned around. "How do you know all this, balrog?" "My name is Balen, your highness. I know all of this because Terrico told me and I hear very well. I heard what Driikk said when he saw that Legolas had been caught. He knew Terrico was going to unleash her full power." The army finally exited the woods. Balen took Terrico back to Bag End, led by Gandalf, Sealeaf, and Frodo. Sealeaf was deeply saddened, and Frodo was eager to dismount, as he felt his weight become a very heavy burden to the dragon. They laid Terrico on one of Frodo's beds, and let her sleep without disturbance. Sealeaf and Balen were too big to go up the lane, so they went back to Aragorn's camp. Gimli and Gandalf sat outside of Terrico's room to guard her. The hobbits brought bandages, food, and blankets out to Aragorn's men and to the other hobbits that were dismounting from their dragons. Most of the dragons were unharmed, but a few had slashes or arrow wounds that needed attention. Aragorn's men were surprised that despite victory, their leaders were sad. They knew the elf was important, but they did not know who he was. Aragorn ordered his fastest runner to send a message to Thranduil: "Legolas has been captured. Aragorn needs reinforcements, archers if possible. Goblins and orcs threaten the Shire and Terrico. A goblin-mage plans to hold Legolas hostage so an elven mage, whom Legolas was involved with, will allow him to use her to bring back Sauron. Gandalf, a host of dragons, one balrog, and many hobbits engaged in one battle where Legolas was captured. A speedy response is necessary." The runner took off, aided by a speed spell from Gandalf. Aragorn sighed and sat down in his tent. He looked at a sketch of Legolas and the rest of the Fellowship he kept with him at all times. For the first time in a long time, he cried. He wished Arwen was there, but most of all he wished Legolas had been killed rather than captured. They would have dealt with his death a lot easier than they did with the thought of goblins torturing him. He lay awake on his bed in his tent for a long time, until an uneasy sleep came over him, plagued with dreams of goblins and Legolas.


	16. In the caves...

Chapter 16 

Deep in the South Mountains, Legolas was just beginning to stir. He felt a bandage on his ankle, but it was crude and his leg throbbed with pain. He looked around, seeing only thick iron bars at first, then his vision cleared. He was in a cave, and goblins and orcs surrounded him. They laughed at him and prodded him with their spears. Driikk yelled at them to get away from Legolas. "I need him alive if I am to ransom him." Legolas shook his head as he tried to remember how he got there. Driikk looked into the cage. "Bring him water and some food. Post a guard and warn me if he tries to escape." Driikk left, and a goblin shoved in a bowl of surprisingly clean water, and some rotting meat and stale bread. Legolas regained his senses. He knew he couldn't escape yet, so he drank the water, but refused the food. An orc opened the cage and got in. Two others also came in, and they grabbed Legolas. The first orc took the meat and bread and forced it down Legolas's throat. Driikk had spiked the food with a sleeping potion, and Legolas fell back into unconsciousness again before he could bring the horrid food back up. Being so far underground, away from the forests and the sea, Legolas couldn't heal and grew weak. He was kept there for a week, where every day he was grabbed and forced to eat. Legolas was kept drugged so he didn't kill himself, and so he didn't kill the guards. One day, a goblin came in with thick iron chains and shackles. Legolas was grabbed, but was shackled and dragged out of the cage rather than fed more drugged food. As they dragged him, Legolas began to regain his senses, which had been dulled by the drugs. They chained Legolas to a rock face that overlooked the Shire. Legolas refused to call out to Terrico. Driikk left him there, telling him he'd be freed if he called Terrico over. Alone and sickly, Legolas pondered if he should call out or let himself die where he hung.

The day after the battle, Terrico woke up. She called out for Legolas, but was stopped by Gandalf. She then remembered the battle. "Easy, Terrico, you must regain your strength. Thranduil is sending archers to help us, and Gimli's folk are coming to help us. In a few days, we are going to rescue Legolas, but not now. Come, lay back down. You're still tired, I can tell." Gandalf gently led her back to the bed. Terrico started to cry. Gimli went and got a bit of food and some relaxing tea for Terrico. She ate but still refused to continue her rest. "He needs me, I can tell. Why didn't I realize Balen would scare him? Why didn't I go right after Driikk? I feel like I've failed him" Terrico started to cry again, and Gandalf hugged her. "Don't worry, we will save him. Legolas is strong, and he will survive. Now, why don't you go back to sleep? You can't help Legolas if you're exhausted. Just rest now. Don't worry about anything." Terrico was too upset and tired to argue. She fell back asleep almost as soon as she was settled back into bed. Gandalf sighed as he closed the door behind him. "Do you really think we can save Legolas?" Gimli was depressed. Gandalf's sagging stance and the sadness in his eyes did nothing to help it. Gandalf shook his head as he sat down at his seat outside of Terrico's room. "I wish I could say I was really as sure as I sounded in there, but I am not." Gandalf put his head down, "As much as I would like to see Legolas out of this alive and well, I know goblins. They have a tendency to torture and kill for no good reason. Terrico knows that there is a good chance they will kill him just to get to her. She is vitally important to their plan, Legolas is merely bait to them." Gimli sank down into his seat. The two looked very grim, and the sight scared Frodo, who was bringing them a bit of dinner. "How is Terrico?" Frodo hoped that all was well with her, the fact that she arrived at Bag End carried by Aragorn had startled him. He had prepared rooms in Bag End for Aragorn, Gandalf, Terrico, and Legolas should they be injured. He had not seen Legolas taken, but heard the news later. Gandalf and Gimli took Frodo's dinner gratefully. Frodo went back and sat by the fire once again. His cat, which he had named Atten, sat near his chair. His sober mood startled Atten. He mewed and then left. The attitude of everyone in Aragorn's camp and in Bag End was depressed. Atten leapt easily down the path. He peeked in Sam's house. Sam was tending some of the potted herbs on his windowsill in the kitchen. Atten continued down the path towards Aragorn's camp. He spotted Aragorn talking with one of his commanders. He looked very sad, and his commander seemed worried. Atten noticed that the rest of the army, reduced quite a bit in number, seemed in just as poor spirits. Some had known Legolas, and knew that his capture rather than death meant that he was going to be used as bait for Terrico, the elven sorceress they had watched decimate the goblins and orcs after they had captured Legolas. Atten watched them mope about the camp for a few moments. He noted that the dragons and their hobbit riders were not as depressed, but still moped about a bit. After a few minutes, he turned and went down the path into the forest. He came upon the cave where the goblin had hid Legolas. He silently slipped into the shadows, using a spell no one knew he had to take the color of the shadows. This made it easier to sneak about and spy on the goblins. He spotted Driikk, who wore long mage's robes rather than the normal goblin armor, putting a strange powder on a small plate of food. Atten's sensitive nose crinkled when it caught the scent of the food. "Not even a DOG would eat that rotten mess!" Atten thought. One of the other goblins took the food and walked down a dark passage that led deeper into the cave systems. Atten slipped around the outside of the cavern, using his now deep black fur to hide his movements. No one noticed him. He followed the goblin deep into the caves. "If Legolas is this deep into the mountains, there is no way he can heal." Atten thought, noting the distance and direction he had walked. The tunnel finally opened up into a small cavern. It was dimly lit by a tiny fire. Atten shuttered when he saw the cage. Legolas was starting to wake up, but he could not stand, or even kneel, because of his leg. It was snapped just above his ankle. The wires from the snare were still wrapped around his twisted ankle. The goblin snapped to the two orc guards, "Grab him! I have more food." The orcs opened the cage. They grabbed Legolas and forced him to kneel in front of the goblin. The goblin forced the food down Legolas's throat. Atten arched his back, then relaxed. It was a natural reflex of his. He watched as Legolas slumped over in the guards' arms. "That powder must have been a sleeping potion. At least he isn't feeling his leg and he isn't being tortured." Atten moved silently behind the cage. He settled down in the shadows. He planned to watch and see what information he could glean from the guards. Legolas was tossed carelessly back into the cage. The next morning Legolas once again began to stir. This time, Driikk himself came to his cage. He ordered that the orcs chain Legolas with the chains he had brought. He then ordered them to carry him out. Atten followed silently. The orcs chained Legolas to a rock face that looked down upon the hobbit's village. Even from the shadows, Atten could tell what they were planning. When Terrico came out of Bag End and looked at the mountains, she'd see Legolas. Her first instinct would be to go to him. Driikk planned to ambush her, and then offer Legolas's freedom to her, at the cost of her own. Atten watched as Driikk went back into the caves. After he knew there were no more orcs or goblins near, Atten slipped out of the shadows. The sunlight broke his dark-fur spell. Atten carefully climbed down onto a tiny ledge that jutted out of the rock just next to Legolas's head. Atten mewed softly to get his attention. "Who are you?" Legolas was still dazed from the sleeping potion and the sudden burst of sunlight. "I am Atten. I live with Frodo. He thinks that I am only a housecat, but I am more. I am actually a Guardian Beast. I took this guise to gain his trust. I have been sent to protect Frodo against any retaliation." Atten purred a bit, and Legolas felt like he was in the middle of the forest that he looked down upon. He felt his leg begin to heal. The pain in his ankle subsided. His vision and mind cleared of the effects of Driikk's potion. "If you're not really a cat, what are you?" Legolas turned his head to Atten. "I am a Panterror, a creature that is half panther, half elf. We serve as guardians for elf-friends. For the most part, we live in the guises of cats. Most of the guarded ones never know that they are guarded." Legolas nodded. Atten lifted one of his front paws. Very long, sharp claws shot out. He swung his paw, and for a second Legolas thought he was going to hurt him. Instead, he heard a metallic clang and felt the arm closest to Atten become loose. The chain that held it had been slashed. Atten put his paw down, but did not retract the claws. "Grab a hold of the rock as best you can." Legolas did so, and Atten leapt up, clawing around him on the rock. Seconds later, Legolas was free of the chains. Atten gave a long, loud "Reow!" A dragon flew up out of the forest and Legolas dropped onto its back. Atten retracted his claws and landed neatly in front of Legolas. "Hurry! Fly down!" The dragon almost dropped like a stone. He flapped a bit above the trees and glided in smoothly for a perfect landing. Legolas climbed down and thanked the dragon. Atten stood before him. "You must stay here for a time, Legolas. I know it will be hard for you, but you must hide. I want Driikk to think that he still has you. Only then will he leave himself open for attack." Atten leapt down the path towards the village before Legolas could object. When he tried to follow Atten, the dragon snarled and made it obvious he was to stay there. Legolas sighed and sat down in the dragon's cave.


	17. Terrico's Choice...

Chapter 17 

Terrico woke up again a few days later. This time, she was fully healed. She tried to sense Legolas, but failed. She left her room and spied Gandalf and Gimli asleep on either side of the door. Terrico smiled. She noted that Frodo was also asleep, his room door was shut. Terrico took her staff and pouch belt and left Bag End. She headed for Aragorn's camp. It was still early dawn when she left. She looked to the rock face and saw Legolas hanging there, but she also saw a white cat near him. She immediately started to run. She stopped at Aragorn's camp. She slipped through the maze of tents and sleeping guards to where Sealeaf and Balen were. She woke up Balen, but motioned for him to be silent. The image of Legolas hanging injured on the rocks gnawed at her. Balen got up silently. Terrico got on his shoulders just as she had in battle and rode toward the mountains. She knew that Driikk had set Legolas up there to lure her there. It had worked, but she planned to let him think he had her mind, when she had actually just separated from her body, a practice normally not used by sorcerers, but one that they all knew. She planned to draw out her own magic slowly, knowing that without her mind and spirit in it, her body could not regenerate magic, but flesh wounds healed instantly. She was mildly surprised when Driikk jumped out in front of her. He spoke as though he already controlled her. "Have you come to give yourself up? It should be obvious to you, witch, that I am more powerful than you." To a Sorceress, being called a witch (who are much lower in status and power than sorcerers, witches are more like peasants) is a major insult. Terrico took it in stride and responded, "No, I came to demand the return of the elf in your custody." Driikk laughed. He knew Legolas had already escaped, but also knew that no one else had seen him on the rock but Terrico, and that she had not seen him escape. "Remove the charm on your neck, and I will free him." Terrico fingered her amulet. "And if I refuse?" Driikk stifled a laugh, "He will die a slow, painful death in my mines, far from the light and woods he loves." Terrico knew this was a fate worse than death to any elf. "Do you promise to free him?" Terrico's fingers slipped around the chain that held the amulet. She thought momentarily of Legolas, "So long as you are never hurt, my love, I will risk all." Driikk nodded and promised that he would free Legolas. Terrico slipped off the chain and amulet. Driikk used a mind-control spell before she had a chance to separate mind from body. Balen knew what had happened, but Driikk took him over as well. Terrico dropped her staff. Driikk ordered her and Balen to go into the caves. They did so without question. Deep in her now black mind, Terrico cried out, "Legolas, forgive me!" 


	18. Balen Escapes...

Ok, this chapter's really long. I appreciate all of the reviews I am getting! You guys really know how to make an Elven Dragon Sorceress feel loved! : ) Terrico appreciates the compliments, too! Legolas just wants me to hurry up and post the chapters up to and after he goes to free Terrico. Also, I am assuming here that in their rampages, the orcs and goblins have gotten a hold of some really strong alcohol. Driikk would, like any 'good' leader, taken this for his private stash. Now you get to see what happens when goblins get drunk! : ) Also, Terrico's staff has a bit of a mind of its own, similar to the Ring, but not evil. Master Tolkien has had talking swords, so I figured that a staff could, too. It's all mental anyway. On with the story! **Legolas, you aim that arrow at me and you will know why my friends say they'd rather face the Balrog of Moria than me when I'm angry!** Chapter 18 

Inside the dragon's cave, Legolas thought he heard Terrico. He peeked out of the cave, but saw only his guardian and Atten coming up the path. As far as he could see and hear, there was no one else. Atten came up to him. "She has gone to Driikk, and he has taken her. We must act quickly." Legolas looked confused. "Terrico, you dolt! Get moving!" The dragon brought him Terrico's staff. It held it as reverently in its jaws. Legolas took it from the dragon. The gem glowed faintly and he heard a voice in his head, "I am Terrico's staff. I have decided to allow you to bear me until you return me to Terrico. I can show you where she is, but I cannot break the spell that is now on her mind. I need you to help me." Legolas was surprised to be able to hear the words of the staff, as normally this only occurred between the staff and its owner. Atten explained Driikk's spell to Legolas, and told him that they only had until the night before the next full moon. "Driikk's spell runs out an hour before the spell to summon Sauron is complete. He will be watching Terrico closely during the spell. Our best chance is to get there as fast as possible. The next full moon is in three days, so we only have two." Atten looked worried. He turned to Legolas. "Have you ever used magic?" Legolas looked at him oddly. "No, never. It is forbidden that the royalty of Mirkwood have any association with magic, so I am right now breaking a lot of rules." Atten shook his head. He said something that Legolas didn't understand. He began to grow. Within seconds he was as tall as Legolas, and looked for the most part like a man, but he still had his white fur, although now it was short and sleek. His face had no hair on it, and looked human, but his nose was very small and his face had a very catty appearance. His ears were still cat's ears, and sat on the top of his head. His tail was thick and long, ending with a bit of a fluff. His hands had shorter fingers, and at the tips protruded long, sharp claws. Atten was indeed a Panterror. The transformation back to his true form startled Legolas, and he realized how good of a name his race had been given. Atten told the dragon that had been watching everything to go and tell the other dragons to prepare to again siege on the mountains. The dragon bowed to Atten and ran off. Atten turned to Legolas. "We haven't much time."

Deep in the South Mountains, all of the goblins and orcs were celebrating. Terrico and Balen sat on a raised platform in the main cavern. Terrico's eyes glowed orange, indicating that she was still under Driikk's control. Balen had shut his eyes. The spell on him had broken hours before, but he refused to desert Terrico. Driikk thought he still controlled Balen. "I told you that you'd be just like your mother!" Driikk laughed, taunting Terrico because he knew she could not move. Deep inside Terrico's now-black mind, a little bit of light shone. It grew stronger with every word. Driikk taunted for a few more minutes, then left to chase some goblin females that had walked by. Balen was disgusted. He planned to go and get Terrico's staff after everyone had fallen asleep or passed out. He didn't have to wait long. Driikk shut himself up in his quarters, and put a magic cage on Terrico to prevent her from being rescued. Balen knew that trying to take her was a bad idea anyhow. After all of the goblins and orcs were out cold, Balen began to move. The goblins had been so sure of victory they'd brought out their strongest liquors. The goblins and orcs were so far out that no one woke up when Balen walked across them, killing a good hundred as he trudged across the room to the exit. No guards were at the entrance to the caves, but Balen knew that even if there had been, the alarm would have fallen on deaf ears. He gave a bit of a snort, setting a nearby orc on fire. He then left and followed the scent of Legolas down into the woods. When he found Legolas and Atten walking toward the caves, he called out. "Hello, friends of Terrico! Do not be afraid!" Of course, Legolas was a second away from wetting himself. It was natural that elves feared balrogs, and Legolas was not an exception to the rule that there wasn't a single elf that could face a balrog and not run, faint, or wet himself. Legolas fainted. Terrico's staff glowed and revived Legolas. Atten covered his eyes. "If you do that again, I'll make you wish you'd never seen a balrog." "Too late. I already wish I'd never seen a balrog." Atten sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. "Gimli the dwarf mastered his fear of Balen, why can't you?" Legolas was slowly relaxing. "I'm an ELF. Elves do NOT like BALROGS!" Balen snorted, and Legolas jumped. Atten put a claw to his throat. "If you do not run or faint when I take my paw off, I won't kill you. Balen's not going to hurt you. I don't know why Terrico chose a balrog to tame, but she did. If you really want to marry her, and rescue her, you're going to have to face your fear." Legolas swallowed hard. "I'll try." Atten let Legolas get up. Legolas looked at Balen and tried to think of it being nice, letting Terrico pet its head. The staff glowed and Legolas saw Terrico at the Council. He saw Balen acting like a regular balrog, but much tamer. He was lying there, letting Terrico pet him and bridle him. He acted as gentle as any of his father's horses. Legolas felt his fear dissipating. "Ok, I'm fine now." Legolas even got up the courage to pet Balen. Atten smiled and spoke to Balen. "Did you come from the caves?" "Yes, and all of the goblins are out cold. I stomped a bunch on the way out and no one woke up. Driikk's put a cage on Terrico, though. I don't know when he plans to open it." Atten thought for a moment. "He's probably got the cave rigged to trap us or some other similar fate." Balen shook his head. "She is still very much under his power. I think that he would probably have her attack us, knowing that we would not dare to hurt our friend." Legolas shuddered. He knew he could never hurt Terrico. Balen looked back into the forest, towards the village. "Has anyone alerted them?" Atten nodded and motioned back towards the empty dragon cave. Legolas fingered the staff in his hands. Atten noticed his nervousness. He began to walk up to the caves. "We do not have much time left." Balen bent down and picked up Legolas. He put Legolas on his shoulders. Legolas understood that Balen meant to protect him. Balrogs are naturally resistant to fire magic, and that was exactly the type of magic Terrico excelled at. Balen could take hits from Terrico almost forever, as the fire barely hurt him and sometimes could even heal him. The trio continued on toward the South Mountains. They did not know if they could succeed, but they had to try. On the way, Legolas heard the staff tell him how to break the control spell on Terrico. "You have to get her to respond to you, just a little bit. Then, give me to her. I will finish the breaking of the spell." Legolas nodded and the staff fell silent again. The ruby at the top glowed slightly. As the trio walked toward the Mountains, they walked through the battlefield when Legolas had been captured. Legolas shuddered when he saw the remains of the snare he'd run into. The ground below it was still red with blood. They continued on, stopping occasionally to check goblin and orc bodies for useful or valuable items. They found a few short swords that were good sizes for hobbits. Legolas picked up an elvish sword and many arrows. His weapons were lost, taken by the goblins. He also found another bow, very similar to his own, but it had different markings. Atten picked up a dagger and a short sword. Now that they were better armed, they continued on a bit faster. They got to the Mountains that evening. They hid at the mouth of the caves, listening. The armies inside were starting to wake up. They decided to wait until everyone settled back down for the night.


	19. Freeing Terrico and the Rage...

Thanks a lot to everyone who has reviewed! Please keep reviewing so I know who to write better stories! :) Chapter 19 

Back at Aragorn's camp, King Thranduil's army had arrived. Gandalf had run into Atten's messenger dragon and was now yelling at the troops to head to the Mountains. They knew that Legolas and Balen would not be stupid enough to attack by themselves, but he feared that they might be caught by scouts or trapped by Driikk. The troops got to the mountains in the evening, just after the trio. Gandalf used a flame on the tip of his wand to call out to Balen and tell him that they were there. (Balrogs can communicate through flame similar to telepathy) Balen told Atten and Legolas Gandalf's message, and they decided to wait while Aragorn and Thranduil's armies attacked. The goblins would not expect an attack this late. The armies approached quietly, getting almost to the cave's entrance before the guards noticed them. The alarm went up. Goblins and orcs poured out of the cave mouth. Legolas and Atten had been on either side of the mouth, the only exit from the cave, with a bit of rope between them. Half of the first group of goblins fell. Legolas and Atten then hid in the forest. Balen attacked as soon as the fallen began to get up. He crushed them underfoot and lashed out with his whip. The sight scared Legolas at first, but then the sight of dead goblins and orcs piling up made him laugh. Balen backed off, however, when a torrent of water came out rather than more orcs. He hissed in pain and some of the water hit him. He backed off a good bit, waiting for the water to stop. Legolas silently cursed to himself. Terrico knew the Flood spell. Atten, however, knew this was a good sign. Terrico could not regenerate magic, and Driikk needed her at almost full power. They had to attack further to make her use her magic. She was good at close-range fighting, so Legolas's bow and other magic attacks were their best bet. Atten yelled at Legolas to shoot an arrow at her feet when the water stopped. Legolas nodded and readied his bow. The armies started to pour out again as the water stopped. Eventually, all of the available goblins except Driikk and a few guards were out fighting in the forest. Legolas noticed that they had a bit of a glow to them, and he knew that Terrico had used a spell to protect them. As the last orcs ran out, Legolas ran in. He immediately saw Terrico sitting on a stone chair near the back of the main cavern. He shot the arrow, and it seemed to startle her. She shot out a bit of flame at him. Atten used some of his magic to attack. Terrico used a barrier spell to block them. It hurt Legolas to see her there, eyes glowing, attacking them. He called out to her in Elvish. She did not move. He used more arrows to distract her while he and Atten got closer. Atten used his magic constantly, causing Terrico to do the same. Legolas got close enough to her that he could reach out to her mentally. He tried, but her mind was black. Terrico's face turned into a scowl, and Atten was blasted back into the cavern wall by a bright flash of light and lightning. A bit shot at Legolas, but he dodged. He called out to her, getting her attention. Atten had been knocked unconscious. Terrico turned to him and prepared another blast. Legolas stopped and stood right in front of her. He was taking a big risk. "Terrico, it's me, Legolas. I'm ok. Come on, Terrico, snap out of it! I told you I'd always protect you, and that's why I'm here. I love you, Terrico. I don't want to lose you. You're the only one I want to marry. You're perfect in every way. Please, Terrico, don't fire that blast." Terrico blinked, and the gathering energy in her hands disappeared. For a moment she was herself. "Legolas?" The moment she spoke, he set her staff into her hands. A blast of light came out of the ruby, temporarily blinding Legolas. Driikk came out just in time to see his spell broken. Legolas grabbed the amulet by her feet, which still carried the protective charm, and put it on Terrico. She got up and turned to Driikk. "You're dead." Terrico's eyes glowed again, but this time they were red with anger. Terrico's ruby glowed brightly. Driikk knew he'd been beaten, but also knew there was no mercy in store for him. He used a teleportation spell to get out of the way of Terrico's blast. The blast hit the wall behind him and took out three feet of rock. Seeing that Driikk had escaped, Terrico cursed loudly. "That's not very ladylike, Terrico." Gandalf said, his face grim. "We must find Driikk. He is still a threat." Terrico shook her head angrily and stormed out of the cave. When she exited, she was surprised to see the battle. She decided that this was the perfect opportunity to test some of her new sorcery spells. "Raging storm!" Thunder roared as lighting struck down any orc or goblin within range. "Crushing vines!" Vines shot up out of the ground and wrapped around orcs and goblins. Loud cracks could be heard as the vines gripped their victims and crushed them. "Selective Flame!" This was Terrico's last and most powerful spell. She'd always had it, but now it could incinerate on contact rather than just set aflame. Hundreds of goblins and orcs were swallowed up in the flames that split and curved around Aragorn and Thranduil's armies. Those that survived ran to be picked off by elvish archers in the back of the ranks and in the outskirts of the battlefield. Hundreds of orcs and goblins simultaneously fell dead. Cheers echoed through the woods. 


	20. Driikk's Last Stand?

Author's Note (Again…) : Thanks (again) to all who are kind enough to review. I know I can skip details a bit, but I am going to try to improve on my next fic. I may end up reposting some chapters, but don't worry, I will let everyone know which chapters I improved. Just make sure you let me know if there are any details that don't make sense or are contradictory. I sometimes don't add to my stories for weeks, and I can 'lose sight' of certain details. In this fic, the Nagul are gone, but their mounts, the 'birds' or winged beasts they rode survived. Well, one did. I wrote it as though it was a bird, but I know that Master Tolkien wrote it more like a pterodactyl or other winged lizard of the ancient world. Keep reviewing and I will write better! :) Also, the chapters might start to get a bit long because I am finding few good stopping places. The end is near! Well, it's on the horizon of Legolas's sight, although it's really, really tiny. 

~Elven Dragon Sorceress~

Chapter 20 

High up on the mountain, waiting for the last of the fell winged beasts of the nazgûl to come for him, Driikk watched as the last of his army was brought down. He knew that his downfall had been letting his guard down. He laughed a bit as the elves ducked for cover and the men leapt aside cursing when the beast of the nazgûl flew over. Some of the elves shot arrows at it, but Driikk destroyed them. The fell beast was too valuable to allow it to be injured. He did not notice Legolas and Sealeaf and Terrico on Silvian following him. The beast of the nazgûl did, screeching threats. Driikk thought that it was mad that he wasn't letting it attack the men and elves below, so he kicked it and told it to fly away. Legolas notched an arrow while Terrico prepared a blast. Driikk didn't realize anyone was following him until Sealeaf roared. Driikk almost jumped out of his seat when he heard it. Legolas shot his arrow, and the fell beast moved to avoid it. It hit Driikk in the butt. Driikk cursed at the bird as Terrico's blast singed his robes and hair. He cursed louder and sent lighting bolts back at them. The dragons easily dodged them. Silvian began to assault the nazgûl's tail with flames. Sealeaf joined him, searing the back of the nazgûl and partially burning Driikk. Driikk could not teleport away, and the nazgûl could not fly any faster and had no way to lose the two dragons. Driikk, becoming frantic as he tried to get away, decided that if he couldn't escape, he'd take Terrico with him. He turned his mount around sharply and aimed a powerful spell right as Silvian and Terrico. Legolas saw it and quickly notched and fired an arrow. It hit Driikk through his right eye a split second too late. The bolt of magic hit Silvian in the shoulder and hit Terrico as well. The two began to fall, unconscious. Legolas called out to Terrico and Sealeaf dove to get under Terrico. Sealeaf called out to other dragons to come and help Silvian. They were very high up, and if someone or something didn't catch them soon, they would die when they hit the ground. Sealeaf barely managed to catch Terrico. Legolas held her as Sealeaf opened his wings in order to prevent himself from suffering the fate he'd save Terrico from. Four large Redrock dragons flew up, aided by a speed spell from Gandalf, and caught Silvian. The dragons carefully lowered the two injured fighters to the ground. Two of the Redrock took off again to bring back the injured nazgûl, which was flying very slowly due to its injuries, and whatever remained of Driikk. Aragorn looked over Terrico while Gimli and Frodo restrained Legolas. Terrico had been severely burned from just above her waist down to her knees. Her face was set in a grimace of pain. Her long black hair had been burned on one side up to her ears. Other small burned areas dotted her back, neck, and a small burn marred her face and ear. Aragorn called out to the dragons and elves to collect different herbs, and asked Gandalf if there were any nearby mages that might know a healing spell. Gandalf knew one, but it was too weak to do much good. He used it anyway, partially closing a large burn that was bleeding the most. Two elves came up and told them of a mage they knew in Mirkwood. He was a good friend of Terrico's. Aragorn called a Redrock dragon over and asked him to take the elves to go and get the mage. Legolas finally broke free of his friends' grasps and ran over, hysterical, to Terrico. Aragorn tried to get him to calm down, but the elf refused to be calmed. Terrico, despite her pain, gently lifted her staff. "Sleep deeply, Legolas." Her staff glowed, and Legolas fell over abruptly. He started to snore. Terrico gave a weak smile, then dropped her staff. Aragorn gave her a mixture of healing herbs to eat. The mixture made her sleepy, and it also blocked any pain she was feeling. Terrico smiled with the relief of her pain, and settled into a deep sleep. Aragorn hoped that the two elves would return quickly. He decided to go and get more herbs. 


	21. Herbs...

Chapter 21 

Not far from the battlefield, but out of sight from even the elves, Aragorn spotted a small patch of herbs that he needed. He bent over and began to cut off some of the leaves with his sword. He heard something snap behind him. He turned and almost dropped his sword. Towering above him was a white dragon. The dragon had silver horns that lined the bottom edges of his jaw, except at the tip, where a silvery beard was growing. Gold horns grew out of the back of his head (where a triceratops's frill grows), looking very much like a pushed-back crown. Its claws were also golden. It had blue eyes that looked very wise. It had an all-about royal look to it. Aragorn simply stared in shock. He'd heard of this dragon from Terrico. It was an Empieza Dragon, also known as a Legendary Imperial Dragon. It is said that this dragon is one-of-a-kind, appearing only to kings. The dragon looked down at Aragorn. "I am Griften." Aragorn, for no apparent reason, bowed to it. "I am Aragorn." The dragon gave a single downward nod with its head, a sign of respect for dragons. A quick, upward nod was a greeting, like waving your hand. The dragon looked at the herbs. "You have a friend who is in danger of death?" "Yes, she was wounded by a goblin mage. She means a lot to a friend of mine, and she means a lot to me. She studied dragons and if not for her alliance with them, we probably would not have defeated the goblin and orc armies that we did." Griften nodded. "She is the tamer of the balrog, is she not? I know of her. She is a mage herself. We should go back to her." Aragorn was surprised that the dragon knew of Balen, but figured that the dragon probably had some way of learning whatever it needed to know. On the way back, Griften told Aragorn about himself and why he was drawn to him. He told Aragorn that Empieza Dragons will be drawn to one person, normally a king. Aragorn felt honored, and happy. Now he had his own dragon. Upon returning to the camp, he found everyone in a state of shock. He saw the nazgûl lying dead, Silvian dead not far from it. Terrico lay where Aragorn had left her, but someone had lightly placed a cloak over her entire body. Driikk was also dead, in his hand was a dagger stained with blood. No one could pull themselves together enough to tell Aragorn what had happened. Aragorn looked for Legolas. He found Legolas and Sealeaf sitting by a stream. Legolas's bow lay broken beside him. Sealeaf looked over at Aragorn. Griften had followed him. Sealeaf nodded to the white dragon then nudged Legolas, who was watching the fish in the stream. He pushed Sealeaf away, but turned when Aragorn spoke. "Legolas, what has happened? Have the other elves returned?" Legolas shook his head. "They were killed by the fell beast of the nazgûl. Driikk dropped from it when it turned to attack Silvian. He ran over and stabbed Terrico before we could stop him." Legolas curled up into a tight ball and started sobbing. As Aragorn touched his shoulder, he could almost feel Legolas's life draining away. The elf's normal radiance was gone. Griften looked down at the elf. "She meant a lot to you. I can tell. I think I have a spell that can help. Aragorn, we should take him back to the battlefield." Aragorn pulled at Legolas's shoulder. Legolas, however, merely curled tighter and pulled away. Sealeaf spoke for the first time completely in Common. "Legolas, please. Griften is very powerful. Please, Legolas, let's follow them." Legolas ignored him. Sealeaf snorted in anger. "Fine then. If you won't come willingly, then I will take you unwillingly." Sealeaf bent down and picked up Legolas by the back of his shirt and cloak with his teeth. Legolas didn't even fight, he just hung there. Sealeaf turned his head and dropped Legolas onto his back. 


	22. I give up with chapter names!

Chapter 22 

While Aragorn was gone, an uprising had started back at his castle. Arwen had fled, followed closely by the hounds of the Rebels. Her horses had all been taken, and she couldn't find any that she could free in time to escape. The Rebels had corralled all of the horses in the castle and posted guards near the single entrance to the corral. Aragorn's banners were ripped from the walls and burned. The Rebels posted their own banners, red with a silver sword painted on it. Two Gladias dragons had seen her run from the castle into the woods. They left and headed towards the nearest group of elves. They stopped two elves headed for the castle and told them what had happened. The elves agreed to go to Aragorn and tell him. The two dragons then created a message orb to send to Terrico. The dragons hoped that it got to her before the hounds got to Arwen. The dragons could not help Arwen because they feared for their lives. The hounds were demonic in origin, devil-dogs taken from Sauron's stronghold as pups. They could bite through dragon-hide easily and knew where the lifeline of blood ran in the dragons' throats. The two dragons had barely escaped from them earlier, when the Rebels had come past their river home on their way to the castle. The dragons had fled on wing, then watched helplessly as other dragons were killed, unable to fly because the dogs had ripped the soft skin of their wings. Of a group of nearly twenty, two survived. They roared to try to distract the dogs, to throw them off of Arwen, then took flight again to seek shelter with the Eagles. 

Aragorn was very surprised when two elves ran into the village, obviously exhausted and ghostly pale. Legolas and Terrico had just gotten the message orb from the two dragons, and were worried. The elves repeated the dragons' story. Aragorn stood up and looked over at Griften. "My home and my wife are in danger, we must go." Griften nodded. Sealeaf walked over. "Terrico, Legolas, and I will come as well. If you are dealing with an uprising, you will need help." Gandalf stood nearby. Terrico and Legolas got on Sealeaf's back. Frodo told Aragorn that he wished he could do something to help. Frodo gave him a mithril cloak, made by Gimli's folk. The outside of the cloak was elven-cloth, but the inside of it was mithril ring-mail. Another layer of warm cloth sandwiched the mithril. Aragorn took it and promised to return it after everything was returned to normal. Gandalf told them that he couldn't help anymore, and that he was going to go back to his Tower, which was under a similar siege, although not so grave. A group of strong magi had taken over and were bullying others into paying them for 'protection' and extorting from the nearby townsfolk. Terrico gave Gandalf a small flight of flame dragons to command as assistance. Then Aragorn left on Griften and Legolas and Terrico left on Sealeaf. Gandalf walked down the path towards Greenhorn. The celebration continued. Frodo gave the two messengers rooms in Bag End and a chance to heal before going home. Gimli had left earlier, headed for the Mines of Moria with Balen. They planned to oversee the Mines' restoration and reopening. 

Aragorn, Terrico, Legolas, Sealeaf, and Griften arrived outside of Aragorn's castle the next evening. Aragorn approached the gates, which were barred tightly. "Open the gates!" He called up to the watchman, a Rebel. "Who goes there? Is it Aragorn, the defeated? We have taken this castle for our own. Leave now! The hounds will return soon with the body of the elf-queen." Aragorn shuddered, picturing a bunch of dogs, not realizing they meant some of Sauron's demon-dogs, dragging back Arwen. "Open the doors! I am Aragorn, but I have not been defeated! Open the doors, or our dragons will have you for a snack." Griften roared to emphasize Aragorn's claims. "We fear no dragons! We have some of Sauron's hounds. We destroyed a small group of them as a warm-up for the castle!" The guard laughed. Aragorn began to get very angry, but Terrico called him back. "It is more important to find Arwen right now, Aragorn. Come on! We have precious little time." Aragorn turned and wasn't surprised to feel an arrow strike him. Frodo's cloak didn't even tear. The arrow bounced off, much to the surprise of the guard. Griften flamed him as he took off. The Rebels inside shouted threats and shot arrows, but the dragons had already began to fly over the forest into which Arwen had run. They found her not far into the woods. She was on the top of an old dead tree. She held Aragorn's spear in her hand, and was thrusting at the demon-dogs that were trying to claw their way up. She was hurt, one arm was bleeding profusely from a bite wound. One hound lay dead, speared through the eye. Griften flamed at the hounds while Sealeaf carefully landed near the tree. Terrico and Arwen switched places. Terrico jumped onto the tree while Arwen leapt into Legolas's arms. Sealeaf took off, flapping hard to gain height before the hounds saw him. One hound bit his legs, and hung on. Sealeaf roared in pain. The hound took a good bite of flesh off of Sealeaf's leg before falling. Terrico decided that fire-spells would not help much, since Griften's flame didn't hurt the dogs. Terrico used Levitation to lift Griften and Aragorn out of the hounds' reach before summoning a spell to freeze the dogs. She used crushing vines, which caught two of the five dogs. They were crushed, enraging the remaining three. Terrico shot out a blue beam from her staff. It hit the first of the three and it fell frozen solid. The other two leapt aside. Terrico used a Stun Wave to slow them down, then used Vine Encasement to create a wall that surrounded the tree and all of the dogs, alive or dead. She then called up a Sudden Downpour and combined it with Flood, creating a monsoon that quickly filled the Encasement. The dogs paddled about, until Terrico used an old Monster Summoning card. She pulled one out of her robes. It had a drawing of a shark with metal skin. Written on the top of the card was a name: Armored Shark. Below the picture there was more writing: "Armored Shark can only be summoned above, near, or in water. Armored Shark cannot exist outside of water. Armored Shark has the power of stealth in dark water and cannot be detected in any water except by sight from outside of the water." She tossed the card into the water and called out "I summon the Armored Shark! Destroy the demon-dogs!" The card glowed, and the Shark appeared beneath it. It dived as the card returned to Terrico's hand. The two dogs paddled around while the Shark made sure the previously defeated dogs were really dead, mostly by biting them in half. It then turned its attentions to the paddling dogs. Helpless in the water, the normally vicious dogs looked weak. Griften and Sealeaf sat on the Encasement edge to watch the Shark hunt. The Shark swam beneath one dog, then shot straight up and caught the dog in its jaws. The dog disappeared down the Shark's throat. The other dog attacked, but couldn't get through the armor. "That's why I summoned it rather than my White Shark." Terrico laughed as the Shark turned and finished its job. It then disappeared, leaving only bloody water and ripples. Terrico dispelled the water and the wall. The area looked almost the same, except that the Shark's thrashing had destroyed the dead tree and dead hounds littered the area around it. Terrico walked over to Arwen, who lay weak in Aragorn's arms. She seemed peaceful, happy to be back with Aragorn. Aragorn looked up with angry, teary eyes. "Those hounds did this, sent by the Rebels. I will teach them not to mess with me or my family!" Terrico then noticed Arwen's slightly larger belly. She knelt next to Arwen, looking at the injured arm. "Is this the only injured place?" Arwen nodded, wincing. Terrico set the ruby of her staff against the wound. "This is going to sting, so you might want to have something to squeeze." Aragorn held her hand as Terrico summoned her spells. She first used Purification of the Flesh, then Healing Flame. Arwen winced and squeezed Aragorn's hand. The wound closed as flames licked it from Terrico's staff. She pulled the staff away and reexamined the wound. "Perfectly healed. I was worried that there might have been poison, so I had to use Purification. I am glad that there is no scar. Your arm is going to be a bit sore for a while, probably no longer than a week." Arwen sighed and smiled. Legolas helped her up as Aragorn went and got a blanket from his pack on Griften's back. Griften nodded to Arwen, who nodded back, not sure of what it meant. Aragorn wrapped a blanket around her. Legolas looked over the bodies of the demon-dogs that had chased her. "Horrid creatures, obviously from Sauron's stock." Terrico stood next to him. "I have heard of these creatures. I healed Sealeaf, but it has taken much out of me." Legolas wrapped an arm around her, supporting her. Arwen smiled. "Thranduil finally succeeded?" Terrico gave a little giggle and put her head on Legolas's shoulder. "No, I found this wonderful elven mage by luck. She helped me escape my father's soldiers after I ran away. He kept trying to tie me down with these helpless little maidens that couldn't possible survive a trip if it were to go off the well-trod path. She also let me have Sealeaf even though she had the egg. It hatched while we were both there, but Sealeaf chose me. My father has always been against magic and dragons, so I don't know how he'll react to me bringing her home. If all else fails, we'll leave for the havens a bit early." Aragorn laughed. Sealeaf and Griften, however, sat with eyes staring off past the forest, to where a plume of smoke was rising. "The castle is burning." Griften turned to Aragorn. "I think that we should find somewhere safe to rest and gather our strength." Sealeaf turned around, hearing something no one else did. "Who's there? Come out!" He called into the forest. Two Gladias dragons appeared. Sealeaf bowed to them since they were older than he was. They stopped and looked around at the dead hounds and the people. Griften held his head a bit higher, a sign of superiority. He was a bit surprised that the dragons didn't automatically show respect to him. The two new dragons nodded to him, finally. One was just a foot shorter than Sealeaf, the other was a few feet taller. The taller one introduced himself. "I am Glya, and this is Drito. We are all that remain of the Gladias Dragons of this wood." Terrico wasn't surprised to see sudden sadness in Sealeaf's eyes. He was from this area. Glya wasn't his mother, but still recognized him from family resemblance. "You're little Friya's lost son, aren't you. I am her sister. You are very tall and strong for such a young one. She would be very proud. Drito is from the same clutch you fell out of. It is very odd company for a little dragon, but I am glad to see you well." Sealeaf looked confused, but Terrico explained how she'd found his egg after it had rolled out of the nest. Friya had refused to take it back. Sealeaf then understood. "Is there anywhere safe around here where we can rest?" He was tired from carrying two elves so far so fast. Griften looked at Terrico. "How long will it take you to regain your magic?" "Only one night. There is a storm coming. This will help me regenerate magic faster." Glya and Drito motioned toward a small cave not far from the river. They all just barely fit. 


	23. ---

The end of my little tale is rather close now. The 'summoning cards' last chapter were inspired by the cartoon/card series Yu-gi-oh! It's on KidsWB sometimes. Terrico's magic is restored by any source of natural energy. Storms, powerful rivers, etc. Mischief to lighten the mood. Terrico's not a morning person unless she can play a good joke. I am going to try to post the rest of the chapters tonight since I am going to the beach then moving to college! Legolas and Hanson wallpaper! Escape from annoying family! Very soon, extended DVD of FOTR! Did anyone else see Orli (or someone who looks just like him) in the very beginning? He shows up briefly between shots of the exploding Sauron (Yay!). It wasn't Legolas, though. He's 2,000 something and the battle was 3,000 years ago. I think he came from Thranduil's celebration. Also, did anyone else notice that Legolas has the wrong bow? In the beginning, he is supposed to have a Mirkwood bow, which would be different than that of an elf of Lothlorien. When he's surrounded by other archers in Lothlorien, all bows are the same. Later, he's gotten Galadriel's bow and it's different than the Lothlorien bows. I found that odd, but maybe I'm just crazy. Onward to the end!

Chapter 23 

Griften sat outside to stand guard. Aragorn and Arwen sat in the back. Legolas and Terrico sat near the front. Glya, Drito, and Sealeaf sat between the two couples, talking about anything and everything. Sealeaf was eager to learn about the family he never had, and Glya and Drito were very interested in his stories about the battles he'd seen and been in, the other dragons he'd met, and the hobbits. "Little people who live in holes in the ground? Are you sure they weren't runty dwarves?" Glya asked, recalling her brief meet with the dwarves when some of them had gone to Aragorn's castle. She had, of course, told them that if they told anyone of their encounter, she'd roast them and give them to a balrog as a peace offering. She hadn't meant it, but the threat kept the dwarves quiet. The storm rolled in, and the rain started. Griften had no problem with getting wet. Legolas and Terrico sat far enough in that they could stay dry and still watch the lightning through holes in the forest canopy. "What kind of spell did you use back there?" Legolas asked. "Summoning cards, they're a new kind of magic. They are very rare and can be hard to use." As the storm quieted an hour or so later, they weren't surprised to see Aragorn asleep in Arwen's lap. Aragorn was human, unable to be restored by the magic of the forest. Arwen was smiling down at him, playing with his hair. Legolas turned back to Terrico. "Maybe we'll be like that someday." Terrico smiled and leaned back into his arms. "You never sleep." She smiled and kissed him before he could make any sort of comeback. The storm had recharged her completely, so she could spend the rest of the night on more 'important' things, like showing Legolas just how much she loved him.

As morning dawned, Griften turned to wake Aragorn. Legolas and Terrico got up and stretched. Aragorn showed no signs of wanting to listen to his dragon. Terrico walked to the back of the cave. She looked at Arwen with a sly smile. Arwen nodded, and Terrico let her staff charge a tiny electric shock. She tapped the top of her staff to Aragorn's rear end, then laughed when he jumped up. He was mad, but understood that it was only a joke. "Be careful where you point that thing, Terrico. I do want to still be able to please Arwen." Terrico giggled as Arwen blushed. Sealeaf, Glya, and Drito got up and looked over in the direction of Aragorn's castle. They couldn't see any more smoke. "Do you think there are any more of those demon-dogs in the castle?" Sealeaf asked, wincing as he stretched his sore leg. "Probably, so you dragons should stay high up, the guard turrets perhaps. Be ready to take flight at any moment." The dragons nodded in agreement. Aragorn and Arwen got on Griften while Legolas and Terrico rode Sealeaf. Glya and Drito promised to help as best they could. The four dragons flew out of the woods and toward Aragorn's castle. There had been a large fire in the main courtyard, and Aragorn was enraged. Although the Tree there was unhurt, all of his prize horses had been killed, as well as his dogs and most of the servants. The Rebels had tied them to pillars and burned furniture around them. Aragorn saw Arwen's cats lying beneath the tall guard turrets, dropped from a height too high for them to survive. It was from these cats he had thought that Atten had been born, but he'd actually just been put there, and since no one had seen the birth, he was assumed to be part of the litter. Arwen, who sat behind him, cried at the sight. Her favorite mare, however, had broken free and run around the Rebels, escaping with Shadowfax and their youngest colt. The mare, named Sansia, was a gift from Rohan and was very friendly and spirited. The colt hadn't been named yet. The dragons each landed on a different turret, startling the guards and sending them running. The alarm bell rang and hundreds of Rebels ran onto the passages above the main court. The leader of the Rebels, named Dickens, stepped into the main courtyard and addressed the dragons, not seeing their riders. "Dear dragons, why have you come? Do you think that you can exact revenge for the deaths of the others? Do you work for Aragorn, perhaps? Sent by him to ravage us, no doubt. If you attack us, I'll set this tree he likes so much on fire. I am taking over Gondor and he can't stop me now!" He started laughing, and Arwen could hardly keep Aragorn from leaping off of Griften and attacking him. She saw that he had two swords on his belt. She saw Terrico silently slipping off of Sealeaf. Legolas remained hidden, but had notched an arrow. She herself had no weapons, and Aragorn only had a sword and Frodo's cloak. Terrico prepared a very special spell. She chanted quietly from her perch on the top of the turret. She waved her hand over the ruby on her staff and watched it start to glow. Soon it was crackling with energy she'd gathered in the storm. She stood up in front of Sealeaf. "If you're so strong, why don't you have the whole realm of Middle Earth under your thumb?" She gave him a look that practically yelled 'I think that I am way better than you'll ever be.' Dickens got mad, his face got red. "Do you think that you're more powerful than me? I'd like to see a weak woman, a concubine to the dragons, perhaps, do anything to hurt me!" Terrico laughed at his words. "I am no one's concubine! I am not a weak woman, either. I am an Elven Sorceress, and it is wise not to cross my ways." She threw her staff down at him, and it landed in front of him, sticking out of the ground inches from his feet. "You missed! You're as weak as the maids I…" The staff released its stored energy before he could finish. He and all of the other Rebels cried in pain as the energy from the staff shot from one to the next like lightning. Within a minute, they were all on their knees. "That's much better. It's about time you showed some respect to your superiors." Dickens got up despite his pain, and broke the spell on him. "I will never yield to you or anyone!" Terrico looked over at Aragorn. "Aragorn, I think that it is time you dispelled with this menace." Aragorn nodded and jumped off of Griften, carefully sliding down the roofs until he landed in front of Dickens. Terrico's staff stood between them. Terrico held out her hand and called to the staff. It shot out of the ground and flew to her hand. Legolas aimed his arrow at Dicken's heart. Arwen watched, worried. Dickens pulled out his two swords. He gave Aragorn a sly grin as Aragorn unsheathed his sword. The two exchanged beginning blows, but no one drew first blood. Terrico made sure all of the other Rebels were still under her power while Aragorn dealt with Dickens. The two circled neither wanting to strike and reveal an opening for attack. 


	24. @>>---->>----------------

Chapter 24 

Finally, Dickens sliced at Aragorn with one of his swords. Aragorn easily leapt away, his sword singing as it sliced at Dickens. More loud clangs of metal on metal, and still no blood. Dickens was getting angry, no one had lasted this long against him without him cutting something. Aragorn remained cool, knowing that if he let Dickens get mad, he'd make a mistake. Dickens charged at Aragorn and did make a mistake, as he sliced he left a side open to attack. Aragorn landed a slice onto it, partially blocked by Dickens' second sword. Dickens cursed him. Aragorn gave a look that tricked Dickens into thinking he was getting cocky. Dickens fought harder, but Aragorn fought the hardest. More clangs and Dickens finally managed to hurt Aragorn, cutting the top of his knuckles on one of his hands. Aragorn didn't even flinch. Dickens was surprised that Aragorn didn't even look to see how badly he was injured. "You didn't even chip the bone! You're rather weak, Dickens" Aragorn laughed at the 'tiny' cut. Aragorn landed two more hits, knocking one of Dickens' swords across the courtyard. Dickens scowled and redoubled his attacks. Aragorn easily dodged them and landed the final blow, slicing his sword deeply across Dickens' gut. Dickens dropped his other sword and fell. "You cannot take over my realm so easily. I am King here, and no one can take my place until I die." He turned his back to Dickens as he went to go back up to the turret where Arwen awaited. Dickens wasn't dead yet, and he pulled out a small, poisoned throwing dagger. He hurled it at Aragorn and struck him in the lower back. Aragorn gasped in pain and surprise, falling on his knees. Legolas loosed his arrow and killed Dickens. Arwen cried out to Aragorn, who was lying on the floor of the courtyard. Terrico gently levitated Arwen and herself down to Aragorn. Arwen wept, pulling Aragorn onto her lap. He was still alive, barely. He spoke quietly in Elvish to Arwen, assuring her that he would be fine and that he loved her. Terrico looked over the wound. "Poison. Not good at all." She pulled out the dagger gingerly, then threw it at Dickens' dead body. The dagger sank up to the hilt into Dickens' forehead. She then set her staff against the wound, similar to how she'd healed Arwen. The staff responded before she'd even spoken. It had sensed the urgency and sent out the spells before Terrico had used them. It still had memory of healing Arwen. Thick blue bolts of energy raced over Aragorn's skin, negating the effects of the poison and stopping its progress. Then, tongues of flame raced over him, warming him slightly and closing his wounds. Arwen watched in amazement. Legolas jumped down and ran over, kneeling next to Terrico. Terrico lifted away her staff and examined the area, which was now a reddish pink. "He's fine now, just a bit tired," exhaustion was evident in her voice, "I just have one more thing to do." She stood up, leaning heavily on her staff. She spoke quickly and quietly, chanting into the ruby. The ruby's glow pulsed twice, and then all of the Rebels that were frozen around them fell dead. Terrico collapsed. Legolas caught her and gently laid her down next to Aragorn. He looked at Arwen. "That was easier than I thought." She smiled and nodded. Aragorn was asleep in her lap again. The dragons roared on the turrets, announcing Aragorn's victory. Legolas carefully carried Terrico out into the forest where they had spent the night before. 


	25. :)

Just finishing this tale up now. A few loose ends here and there, like Legolas and Terrico's relationship, and Thranduil's reaction. 

Chapter 25 

Sealeaf and Drito would stay nearby to watch her as Legolas, Glya, and Griften dealt with the morbid task of clearing out the castle. Very few of Aragorn's servants remained, and most of them were too badly hurt to help. Aragorn had woken up briefly while Legolas escorted Terrico into the forest. Arwen took him up into the main hall and into their bedroom, which had been carefully locked and hadn't been broken into. Deep scratches and dents showed that the Rebels had tried to break the solid doors, but failed. Arwen helped Aragorn onto the bed, tucking him in carefully before going to gather whatever remained of the servants and animals. She found her mare, Shadowfax, and their colt wandering around the back of the castle, where bluebell flowers grew. Nearby, some of her maids and a few of the youngest servants, most under 14 years old, had hid. The young servants had been out playing when the siege began, so they stayed out and hid, calling out only to bring Arwen's fleeing maids into a safe hiding place. Other than that, most of the other surviving servants were the ones that had not been killed when the Rebels had burned everyone else. This was from lack of wood near the end of the burnings. Legolas decided that the best way to get rid of the bodies of the Rebels wasn't burning, but letting the dragons eat them. Arwen was disgusted by the idea at first, but then decided that it was better than having to chop down trees in order to get enough wood for a good pyre. She consented and let the dragons land outside of the gates, where Legolas and some of the servants heaped the bodies of the Rebels. They didn't touch the bodies of the burned servants and animals. They planned to build a funeral pyre later for them. After they had cleared the bodies, Legolas saw Drito and Sealeaf returning from the forest. Terrico came with them. Legolas greeted her with open arms. They embraced tightly, and Legolas seemed unwilling to let her go. "I'm so proud of the way you stood up to the Rebels, despite their vast numbers. You are braver than I." Terrico whispered back, "You left on a quest from which you might never return, you did not know if you would be slain or worse, captured, yet you left anyway. That is bravery. I knew I would win." Legolas smiled and looked over her shoulder at the dragons, who were gorging on the Rebels. Glya and Griften were basking in the sun, bulging bellies to the sky. Drito and Sealeaf were finishing off the last of the bodies. Arwen came out, holding a tray with drinks. She distributed them to everyone. The castle was almost completely clean. Now they had the task of carefully moving the bodies of those the rebels had killed. Legolas asked the dragons to search the woods for dry, dead wood for a pyre. It was customary there to cremate servants rather than bury them. No one really knew why, but most just guessed that it was so the other servants wouldn't have to dig their friends' or family's graves. Legolas and the servants began to set the bodies respectfully into a small, barren field not far from the castle. Terrico and Arwen, saddened by the sight of the bodies, went to check on Aragorn. He was awake, but still laid in bed. He sat up when the doors opened. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling better." Terrico smiled. "Yes, but how? I know that I was hit by a dagger, I felt it, and yet, I have no wounds, only a sore back. How so?" Arwen sat down on the bed next to him. "Terrico healed you with her magic. We have lost most of our servants and animals. The only ones to survive were a handful of youths, a few who are badly hurt, and three horses. I fear that they have killed all of our pets. There's not one cat or hound to be found anywhere around here, in the castle or in the woods. But, you should have seen how Terrico killed the rebels! She simply chanted some strange spell into her staff and they all fell dead! It was wonderful. We've disposed of the bodies as well. The rebels burned most of our furniture and firewood, so we fed the rebels to the dragons. They're all full now. Those undignified wretches deserved a very undignified disposal." Aragorn laughed, which caused his back to hurt. Terrico smiled. "I will leave you two alone now. King Aragorn has been away from his Lady far too long." Terrico left, closing the thick oak doors behind her. Terrico went up into one of the guard turrets and looked out. Through her sharp elven eyes she could see for hundreds of miles from this height. She looked toward Greenhorn and was pleased to not be able to see any smoke. She hoped it meant that Gandalf had driven out the magi without a large battle. She looked down and saw the Pyre burning. A thin stream of smoke rose from it, twisting and turning before dissipating into the clouds. Terrico went down and went out to the Pyre. She saw Legolas standing off to the side a bit, watching the flames. He'd always had a fear of fire, as did most woodland elves. Little fires never scared him, but bonfires and Pyres scared him. Even Terrico's little flame dragons unnerved him. Terrico walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. Legolas jumped a bit, but quickly calmed. "Where were you?" He asked, putting his hands on her hips, turning away from the Pyre. "Checking on Aragorn. He's recovered. Arwen is with him now and I thought that they'd want to be alone after being apart for so long. Sealeaf's leg still bother him?" She noticed that he had been keeping his weight off of it. "No, it doesn't. He was leaning on it before and now it's probably just sore." He kissed her, wrapping his arms around her. The pyre was almost out, reduced to a pile of ashes that were being blown away in the wind. "Are you ever going back to Mirkwood?" Terrico asked, thinking about how Thranduil was going to react to her. "I would like to see Greenhorn first. I know I've left him very much vexed since I haven't returned and I left without his permission. He is probably wondering where I am now." Terrico smiled. "Perhaps we can go before the Celebration of the Tower. It's a grand party that Gandalf throws to celebrate the anniversary of the completion of his Tower. We have lots of music and food and of course fireworks. The mages all get free days from their studies and the young ones are let out of their studies as well. My friend, Gilmîl, who runs the Bakery, makes special cakes that look like the tower. He even puts little sugar Gandalf figures on the top if you pay a little bit extra! He makes very good lembas, too." Legolas laughed. They looked at the Pyre. It was almost out, with the smoke being replaced by floating ashes. They went inside, followed by the rest of the servants, most of who were crying. "Gilmîl sounds a lot like Gimli. I wonder how he and Balen are doing in the Mines." Legolas missed his friend. "They will be fine as long as no one breaks the seal I put on the stones leading down into the balrogs' chambers." "Your seals? You drove out the balrogs?" Legolas was amazed. He knew she was powerful, but he was amazed to hear that she'd defeated a bunch of balrogs. "Well, I merely helped Balen lead them into the deepest of the caves, which I made sure was empty of mithril. After that, I put a big stone on front of the entrance and sealed it. I put a warning in common, elvish, and dwarvish. If someone breaks the seal, I doubt they'll live long enough to regret it." Terrico held up her staff, "I enchanted it with a spell. It will destroy whoever intentionally breaks the seal and then reseal the door." Legolas looked at her, amazed, as they reentered the castle. Arwen greeted them, her hair a bit messier and her dress a bit more wrinkled than before. "The Pyre's out, then?" Terrico nodded, and then looked back at the servants. "It looks like we're on our own for a while. Your servants need a bit of time." Arwen nodded. She told Legolas and Terrico where to find the room that they could stay in. It's a tiny little bedroom in the top of the North guard turret. It's the only one with a bed, which isn't very large. I hope you don't mind being in very close company." Arwen smiled, she knew Legolas would probably thank her later. The servants went down into their rooms, which were underneath of the stables. 

Up in the turret, Terrico wrote to Gandalf and her father. She told them about the uprising and the subsequent victory. She also told them about the dragons and the lack of servants and furnishings in the castle. She gave Legolas some paper so he could write to Gimli. "I'm sure he'll want to know everything." She said, pointing out some missing details in his letter. The bed was barely long enough for the elves, being made to fit one man. The blanket was too short, and their toes stuck out of the bottom. Legolas solved that problem by putting his cloak at the end of the bed. The turret was not made for comfort, and it was drafty with no coverings on the windows and no glass to keep out the wind or rain. They did the best they could resting in the tiny bed, but they kept falling out. Terrico finally gave up. "I would rather stay in the forest cave than in this drafty turret." Legolas got up and gathered up the blanket and their cloaks. "You're right. It's useless to keep trying to stay in this room." They walked out and headed for the forest. The dragons were sleeping in front of the gates of the castle, guarding against further attack. Griften saw them leave, but understood that they preferred the forest to a castle. They went to the cave that they had stayed in so many times. It was empty since the dragons were sleeping by the castle. They curled up at the back of the cave. It wasn't as cold in the cave since the wind was blocked. Legolas laid next to Terrico, his head on her chest. He was relaxed, listening to her heartbeat. "I'm worried about us, Legolas." Terrico said, gently playing with his hair. "What if Thranduil rejects me? What if he doesn't like me?" Legolas looked up at her, gently touching her cheek. "Don't worry about that. I'm sure that my father will accept you. If he doesn't, I'll leave. I love you, Terrico. Nothing can change that." She smiled. "Perhaps not, but I don't want you to have to give up your position as Prince for me. I love you as well, but some things can and do take precedence over love." 


	26. Thranduil's arrows hurt more that Legola...

Chapter 26 

They talked for a long time in the cave. Dawn came and they went back to the castle. On the way, they saw Sealeaf. "King Thranduil has sent armed forces to the castle. They are going to try to take Legolas back. Aragorn isn't going to stop them. I have a letter from Thranduil to Legolas. Here." Sealeaf gave Legolas the letter. Legolas read it aloud. "Legolas, you are to return to Mirkwood immediately. Your disobedience is a disgrace to our family. I have found a suitable wife for you. She awaits your return, as do I. The wedding is planned for Midsummer's Day. I will not tolerate any further disobedience from you. Signed, Thranduil." Legolas crumpled the letter and threw it to the ground. "He will not command me! He's probably got some other King's daughter waiting for me. She'll be one of those maidens he knows I will refuse. I'm not going back." Terrico put her hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps you should. I will go with you. You can tell Thranduil that you are going to marry me. I know my father will approve of you, so if he doesn't accept us, we can go to Greenhorn." Legolas sighed. "Yes, perhaps it is better this way. I have done a lot to upset him. We should go back to the castle now." As they walked, Terrico held Legolas's hand. She looked at him. He walked without his normal dignified stance. He seemed sad, defeated. He knew he could no longer fight his father's will. They returned to the castle to see a very large band of elves. They had on battle armor and held swords and longbows. Legolas walked past them without a word. He gathered their things from the turret and said his farewells to Aragorn and Arwen. They were sad to see him leave in such a way. Thranduil's soldiers surrounded Legolas. When Terrico tried to get to him, they blocked her. "We were told to take Legolas back alone. We were told to keep you away from him." Terrico was shocked. Legolas was angry. He tried to get to Terrico, but the soldiers held him back. "No way, Prince. You are going back to Mirkwood." Two of them produced rope and tied Legolas up. Terrico looked at Legolas with tears in her eyes. "I will not allow this. I will got the Thranduil himself and he will not defy me." Sealeaf looked at Legolas. There was no way to rescue him. Sealeaf lowered himself so Terrico could climb on. They took off and headed towards Mirkwood. 

Thranduil sat in his throne room. Servants brought him a letter from the group of soldiers he had sent to Aragorn's castle. He smiled as he read it. "I knew I could trust Aragorn to be reasonable. Now I can finally control that wayward elf. He is so independent. Not for long." Thranduil laughed. He was startled, however, when a wide-eyed servant ran in. "There's a dragon in the court! It carries a Mage who wants to see you." Thranduil stood up. The huge doors to his throne room were thrown open. Terrico stormed in. "Thranduil! I will have words with you!" Terrico's staff glowed with a deep red glare. Her stance as she stood in front of the king made her look very strong and very angry. Thranduil stared at her. To him, she looked like everything he'd ever heard Legolas say he wanted in a wife plus power. He was impressed, but did not show it. "Who are you? What is your business storming into my court without permission?" Terrico glared. "I am a Sorceress from Greenhorn. You should know who I am. Your soldiers had to tie up Legolas to get him to follow them. If you do not know me now, why should I tell you?" Thranduil thought for a moment, and then remembered the note Aragorn had sent him when Legolas had been captured, "A goblin-mage plans to hold Legolas hostage so an elven mage, whom Legolas was involved with, will allow him to use her to bring back Sauron." He studied her for a moment. "You're Terrico." She nodded, and bowed. "And you have won his heart in many battles, I have heard. You helped protect the Shire, as well as Aragorn's home. Perhaps I will rethink the other proposal. We won't get that much out of it, really." Thranduil turned to see one of the soldiers that he'd sent to Aragorn's castle come in. The soldier walked up to Thranduil and bowed. "The Prince is in the room as you requested, with guards at all exits." Thranduil looked at Terrico. "I will think about this more. In the meantime, perhaps you should go and see Legolas. He is probably quite irritated and will need someone to calm him down." The soldier motioned for Terrico to follow him. He took her to a small room not far from the throne room. It had a thin window that had a few bars to keep people from getting in or out. There was only one door, a single bed, chair, and a small washbasin and mirror. Legolas laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He turned when he heard the door open. "Terrico!" He called out happily. They embraced. "My father wants me to marry some other elf. I can't. I don't want to." Legolas mumbled into Terrico's shoulder. Terrico soothed him, holding him close. "Your father is rethinking his decision. He may accept me, but I'm not sure. He seemed impressed when I came in." Legolas sighed heavily. "I don't want to be without you." Terrico smiled. "You won't be, my love. I promise I'll do everything I can to keep us together." Terrico got Legolas to lie back down on the bed. She sat beside him, holding his hand. One of the guards came in with a tray containing two plates of food, two cups, and a small pitcher of wine. He set it down on the small table and left. "I'm guessing that it is time for dinner." Terrico said, smiling. Legolas laughed as he got up. Despite being held like prisoners in Legolas's own home, they shared a nice meal and laid together in the bed, enjoying each other's presence in case it was the last time they were together. 

***

Author's Note: Although I didn't write it, when Terrico stormed into Thranduil's court, she was a sight that would scare a Balrog, even the one that Gandalf killed. An angry sorceress is NOT a sight you can see and not be scared, or impressed. Thranduil is no exception. All of his past thought about Terrico were that she was a simple village witch with fairly powerful magic. He doesn't see her as being worthy of Legolas until he meets her. Then again, when I envisioned her arrival into the court, it greatly resembled Galadriel when Frodo offered her the Ring. Add rage and less negative-image coloration, and you've got Terrico's grand entrance. Also, nothing happened between Legolas & Terrico in the last part of the above chapter. I realize that my writing may sound like it, but really, would you do it in a prison room with guards everywhere and his father contemplating allowing the marriage within earshot? It's not a good idea. 


	27. next fic will NOT have chapter names

Chapter 27 

Thranduil sat on his throne, studying a paper. On it were the terms of the betrothal of Legolas and Elrond's court-elf's daughter. If they went through with this, they would receive a seat on Elrond's court, an heir to the throne so Thranduil could leave, and his son's eternal hatred. However, if he let Legolas marry Terrico, he'd still get an heir, plus he'd be in good relations with not only Elrond, but also Gandalf. They would also gain most of the dragons of Middle-Earth as allies. "Perhaps Terrico isn't as bad a choice as I thought." Thranduil thought to himself. He ordered a nearby servant to fetch him some paper and a pen.

Legolas laughed as Terrico told him stories of her childhood in the forests near Greenhorn. "My childhood was never that much fun," Legolas said, pretending to be jealous, "All I got to do was go to my archery lessons and listen to boring lectures from Lando, my father's bookkeeper. He made me study every book in the library. Some of them were very boring, like the lesson he gave me on how to catch horses. It's easy; you just call them over if you know their names or just walk over while saying nice things to them. I'd known how for years before I got that lesson." One of the guards opened the door. "The King wants you to go to the Throne Room, Prince Legolas, Sorceress Terrico." Terrico and Legolas exchanged surprised looks before leaving. They entered the Throne Room holding hands. Thranduil sat on his throne with a small envelope in his lap. "Legolas, you have been very rebellious these past few weeks, but I think that I have come to understand why. I have been overly harsh in my own quest to find a suitable bride for you and I have forgotten your preferences. I understand now that you cannot be tied down and that you must be given the chance to choose your own path. I have here a letter to Elrond's court-elf, the one who has offered his daughter to me, saying that I am sorry that I cannot accept his proposal. It is up to you if I send it or not." Thranduil gave the envelope to Legolas. Two servants came and stood between Legolas and Thranduil. One was packed and obviously ready to go and deliver the letter. The other held a candle. The choices lie before Legolas, give the letter to one and have it sent, thus accepting Terrico as his wife, or burning the letter and accepting the Court-elf's proposal. Legolas looked back at Terrico, but she turned her head, "It is your decision, Legolas. I cannot make it for you." Legolas looked at the envelope in his hands. The name was that of Elrond's most trusted advisor! To accept would mean that Thranduil would almost certainly have some power over Elrond and Rivendell. Legolas would too, when he took the throne. He stared for a moment at the envelope. He turned to the servant with the candle. With a quick breath, he blew out the candle. He then turned to the servant ready for the road. He gave him the letter. "May the winds always be at your back. Be quick, for I know you would not want to miss my wedding to the Sorceress, Terrico." The servant bowed and ran out of the room. Thranduil smiled on his throne. "Somehow I knew that would be your decision. I admit to being wrong in my judgment, which is a rare occurrence indeed. Come, we need to make plans for you wedding!" Legolas and Terrico laughed before following Thranduil to another room.

A few months later, Rivendell was swarming with people. Elrond almost had to set up tents for guests because he was running out of rooms. Aragorn and Arwen were there, with their newborn son. All of their servants had come with them. Gimli came with Balen and a small band of dwarves. Sam, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, plus wives and children came. Frodo came with Julianne, a nice hobbit girl he'd met in Bree. Sam came with Rosie, and Merry and Pippen came with the twins Fauna and Flora, also from Bree. Gandalf came with an entourage of elves from Greenhorn, including Terrico's father and most of her friends. Some of the people Legolas had met on his journey with the fellowship came also. Treebeard and the other ents came, although they thought everyone was being very 'hasty.' Of course, the dragons came as well. There were Redrocks from Greenhorn, and they came with Gandalf. Some Piquenia dragons came with the hobbits. Sealeaf, Glya, and Drito were the only Gladias Dragons who came. Stonewing, too, came along. Legolas looked around. He knew he would not see Terrico, because she was in a room in Elrond's house getting ready. He looked over at the pile of gifts from the people who had come. Gimli and the dwarves had given them two identical swords made of mithril. The swords had hilts that looked like dragons and had elvish inscriptions of dwarfish blessings on the blades. Gandalf's gift had been to enchant the swords so that the rubies in the hilts acted like sensors that told them how close or far away the other was and in what direction. Aragorn had given them the colt they'd seen when they had been at his castle. Legolas decided to name it Galad, but he thought it would be best to ask Terrico before he did. Aragorn also gave them a small cart of treasure he'd gotten in taking the throne of Gondor. The hobbits had brought a copy of the Red Book, written by Frodo, Sam, and Bilbo, as well as a few carts of fruits and vegetables for the feast. Hobbits, after all, are not known for much other than pipe-weed, and they knew neither Legolas nor Terrico smoked. Legolas smiled when he heard his friends calling to him. The wedding was going to start in an hour, and he needed to get changed.


	28. THE END AT LAST! NO MORE ARROWS LEGOLAS...

Chapter 28 

Inside Elrond's house, Terrico was almost ready. Some of her friends from Greenhorn and Arwen were helping her get ready. She wore a long, flowing white gown with a very long train. It had gold flowers embroidered on it. Her bouquet, composed mostly of white and red viney-roses, sat on the dresser. "Are you nervous?" Arwen asked as she braided Terrico's long black hair. "Somewhat, but I am also relieved that I am actually getting this chance. There was a time before when I wondered if I would ever get to be in this position. It is a grand feeling, being a bride." She answered, smiling. "This is such a pretty gown. Your mother looked just as beautiful in it." One of her friends said. Terrico's mother had hidden the gown and it had taken them almost a week to locate it. She had hidden it under the floorboards under the bed in Terrico's old room. Terrico's smile faded for a moment. "I wish she could be here to see this." A single tear slid down her cheek. Arwen gently brushed it away. "No time for tears now. Cheer up! You're marrying _Legolas_, remember? I think that you're ready now." Arwen and her friends stepped back. Terrico stood in front of a full-length mirror. Her long, black hair was neatly braided on the sides and some was pulled back and held by a small golden clip in the shape of a dragon. On her neck she wore the necklace Elrond had given her, which still held the now-useless anti-mind control charm. Terrico smiled. A bell gonged not far away. "Time to go." Terrico said as her friends gathered her train and walked out with her towards the gardens. 

The gardens were filled with people. Only a narrow aisle remained unoccupied by some body. Terrico noted that Legolas was already standing in the gazebo, with Elrond and Gandalf. She noted that Aragorn and Arwen seemed to hide in a small, slightly dark corner. 'The same corner where Legolas and I first spoke.' Terrico thought with a smile. Two very young Redrock dragons carried her train as she walked with her father to the gazebo. Everyone stood as she walked past. Thranduil stood just behind Legolas. As she stood next to Legolas, she became aware of his feelings. He was nervous and a little bit scared. She was too, but hid it well. He was dressed in the finest robes Thranduil could buy. They were silver with green undertones that you could only see if viewed at an angle. Her father took his place on her left. Legolas was on her right, and Thranduil was on his right. As Elrond and Gandalf read together the ritual's words from a book, Terrico glanced at Legolas. He seemed to be silently yelling at them to hurry up. Terrico mentally laughed. They turned to one another. Frodo brought up a pillow on which sat two rings. "A ring bearer again, Frodo?" Terrico whispered. They each took a ring, both were identical, and put it on the other's finger. The rings were both in the shape of roses with vines coming off of them to form the band. "We now pronounce you elf and wife. You can now kiss the bride." Legolas could barely contain himself. As he lifted Terrico's veil, he looked as though he'd never seen her before. They kissed, and everyone cheered. Sealeaf took all of the ropes of the bells in he mouth and began to ring them. They gonged loudly and sent a huge flock of bird flying off towards safer nesting. Legolas and Terrico walked out of the gardens hand-in-hand, as everyone cheered still behind them. Sealeaf dropped the bell ropes, which were now quite slimy, and stood in front of the newlyweds. He crouched down and let them get on him. The festivities would continue, but they were leaving to start their new life together. The dragons roared and everyone yelled their farewells as the couple rode off. Gandalf set off fireworks. Huge explosions filled the afternoon sky. Blue birds, dragons, and fairies flew around before they themselves exploded. Legolas and Terrico smiled as they watched them fade into the horizon. Sealeaf began to descend. The hobbits' last gift had been a house in the woods. They were deep in the Ents' woods, but Treebeard had assured them that they were welcome. The house was built into a hill, with plenty of room. The hobbits had made sure to make it tall enough, with the ceiling a good arm's length above the elves' heads. Thranduil and Terrico's father had furnished the house with everything they would need. The pantries were full and there was a huge pile of firewood next to the many fireplaces. A falcon sat on a perch on the kitchen table. Attached was a note: This falcon will go to whoever you tell it to, whether it be me, Frodo, Elrond, etc. Take care and don't be afraid to give him some exercise! Signed, Aragorn. Soon they were settled in and starting a fire in the fireplace in the main bedroom. Terrico's dress and Legolas's robes were carefully put away in a safe spot. As night fell, they slept in each other's arms. Legolas could hardly believe that this was happening. He was finally married, and well on his way to having children. They would have many adventures still, for neither wanted to stay tied down, but that is another story for another time.

Well, that's it! How did you like it? C'mon! You gotta tell me these things! I will start posting my next fanfic, which has yet to be picked from the mass of half-stories I wrote after numerous plot-bunny attacks. I'll have to give Legolas his bow back now. It's rabbit season. :)

"Julianne" mentioned as Frodo's wife is a tribute to my best friend, aka "Hobbit". With any luck she'll show up in other fanfics, but not with that name.


End file.
